Confidential
by Faith-o-saurus
Summary: Follow Alessandra's trip at her new school. Nothing is as it seems, she'll see how hard it really is being an assassin's daughter..and how many people are out to get her. UL universe.
1. Chapter 1

**All right, so I have decided to start with a story on Alessandra. After this is done, though, I'm thinking I'll do the other story I described in the Author's Note in 'Paradise'. Just can't get enough of that Robin/Starfire/Slade love triangle. Oh, the fun!**

**Anyway, here's an attempt at this new story. Give me your thoughts.**

**P.S. Due to the start of the school year, I will not be updating as much as I did during the summer. Like, REALLY not.**

* * *

"Alessandra. Get up! You do not wish to be late for your flight!" Alessandra jerked awake at the yelling of her mother. She groaned and climbed out of her warm royal blue silk covers and shuffled over to her closet. She opened it, only one outfit present, considering all of her apparel was currently packed up in her father's Escalade, ready to travel all the way to Ridgefield, Connecticut. Fall was quickly coming around the corner, and she was starting up at Perse Academy, a pristine boarding school of which her parent's had recommended two years ago. Back then was her freshman year, and she was not all too happy to hear that her parents wanted to send her away, but a lot had changed in a couple of years and she finally felt like starting up a life on her own. She had spent so much of her life training with her father hand to hand and with her mother through mutual powers, she just wanted to get away and do 'normal' things; like, oh, partying? So now, at sixteen, she was ready to make that life happen.

"Fucking hell, it's six in the morning."

She took her clothes off of the hangers and threw them on, going over to finish up with makeup and hair. She was wearing a simple light blue shirt dress, light brown oxford wedges, a gold watch, and a Mulberry messenger bag, simply curling the ends of her light hair and a neutral makeup look. She hurried out of her bedroom within the Venice Estate and went down the two flights of stairs; her room being on the next floor up to her parent's. She walked into the kitchen and took a seat next to her mother at the island, tapping her fingers on the counter. Starfire smiled at her daughter and passed her a poppy seed bagel with cream cheese. She happily took it and started to tear it apart.

"All right, I'm up. When are we leaving?" Her mother laughed and stroked her daughter's hair.

"As soon as your father gets off the phone with his latest client. It should only be a few more minutes. And you also know him; when he comes out he will be giving you one of his famous lectures." Alessandra laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, of course. But, hey, that's what happens when your father is an assassin.." Her mother nodded and then looked over to the kitchen entrance, a smile finding its way to her face.

"Good morning, girls." Alessandra turned around and looked up at her father, smiling.

"Good morning, father. Are we ready to leave?" Slade walked over and sat down next to her, his face stoic.

"Yes, we are ready to leave Alessandra, but you must remember who you are when you are at that school. You never really know someone, no matter how much you think you do, and considering our lifestyle, I wouldn't be surprised to find out someone tried to kill you while you were away. I'm sure you get the point, my dear. I taught you well enough." She nodded and stood up, looking over to her mother.

"All right, I'm ready to leave. Are you coming to the airport with us?" Starfire smiled and nodded, standing up.

"Of course I am, my bumgorf. Come, now, it is time for our departure." Alessandra nodded and followed her parents out to the SUV, climbing in the back to get some shut-eye before her flight. The drive was not long, the airport only being about fifteen miles away from their home. Wintergreen was already out of the car unpacking her things when she stepped out. Her mother and father were out next to the car, Starfire going over and giving her daughter a hug.

"Have fun at your new school. Make many friends!" She smiled and nodded, pulling away and going over to her father. He nodded in her direction.

"I expect the best, my dear. We will be waiting for you during your winter break." With that, they got back into the car, with Wintergreen already sending her luggage away with an employee, and Slade started the car, driving off. Starfire waved out the window and Alessandra returned it, turning to start toward the building.

Alessandra walked through the airport, crowded with bussling Italians and tourists. This wwas no problem for her, due to her heightened navigation skills. She made her way to her section of the airport.

"Prossimo volo: Conecticut, Stati Uniti." She immediately recognized the Italian and quickly boarded her flight, sitting down in her first class seat. She pulled out a book for the long flight.

* * *

Alessandra looked up at the large academy, peering up at the window of her apparent dorm. She looked over at the valet and motioned for him to follow her with her bags. She climbed up the marble steps to the large cherry wood doors, pulling them open and walking in, the man trailing behind her. She stopped to look around the first floor, which seemed to be some sort of living room. She told motioned for the man to take her things up to her room, handing him a small key. She knew he would deliver it back no problem, considering he knew who her father was; _no one_ double-crossed Slade Wilson. She waited for him to come back down to return her key, and then ventured farther into the room.

The quarters consisted of two couches and a variety of elegant chairs surrounding a large glass coffee table. There was a fireplace on the far left wall, and a plasma screen television on the back wall. There were elegant Botticelli paintings adorning the many walls, ans she went over to further examine them. She heard quiet steps behind her, too quiet for the normal ear to hear. She turned abruptly to the surprise of her visitor. She came face to face with a tall girl with long dark brown hair, her eyes a clear hazel. She was dressed in a white collared shirt tucked into short leather shorts, a brown belt around her waist and black suede wedges on. She had a Prada messenger bag draped around her, showing that she had just come back from class. She smirked at Alessandra.

"Well, hello there. You must be the new girl. Alessandra Wilson?" Alessandra nodded and smiled.

"That's me. And you are..?" The girl sauntered over to her and held out her hand.

"Nadia Vanceuvor." Alessandra shook her hand and looked toward the stairs.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, but I have to go unpack." She started toward the stairs, but noticed that the girl was following. She turned and rose an eyebrow, at which she just smiled.

"It's my room too. Welcome, roomie. I did room with another girl, but she ended up going away for 'mental reasons'." She rolled her eyes. "Come on." She walked past Alessandra and up the stairs. Alessandra sighed and followed, stopping at her door. Nadia turned to her.

"Here, I'll help with your bags." They both carried in the assorted bags and Alessandra had them placed over on her side near the bed as she started unpacking. Nadia sat on her own bed and pulled out some red wine and two crystal glasses.

"Want some?" Alessandra glanced over and nodded.

"Just set it on the dresser." She heard the faint sound of the drink swishing in the glass as she sat it down. Nadia leaned back slightly, watching her unpack. She smirked.

"Well, I think I should start out by telling you about this specific dorm area. You have been welcomed into the most pristine of the academy, pretty much a sorority of sorts. We knew you were coming, and we know who your father is. Very mysterious, I might add. What exactly does he do?" Alessandra smirked to herself, going over to her closet to put some clothes on the wood hangers.

"Sorry, family secret." Nadia nodded and grinned.

"Fair enough. So, as I was saying, you had caught our eye. Trust me, you should be happy. We have the best parties, special privileges, and so forth." Alessandra rolled her eyes while still facing the closet.

"Well, thanks for the ego boost. I'm sure I'll like it here." Nadia nodded.

"Oh trust me, you will. Now hurry up, dinner is soon and then you can meet the rest of the girls." Nadia left the room and trudged down the stairs, wine glass left behind, no doubt going to the dinner hall. Alessandra finished unpacking and sat down on her bed, sipping the wine. Oh, she was going to have fun here. They had no idea what they were in for.

* * *

**All right, that's it for now folks. Don't know when I'll update. I actually have the beginning part of the first chapter for the other story written as well, and the beginning of a fun Halloween one-shot for Robin and Starfire (yes, I realize it's September).**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**All right my loyal readers, I have brought you another chapter. I just watched Juno so I'm a totally chill mood right now, which is why I have brought up the inspiration to write another chapter. Enjoy.**

**Yeah, I totally wrote the above thing like, 2 days ago before school started..got about two paragraphs in. Anyway, NOW I am writing this. I'm pretty proud of myself too. You see, today (my first day back :/) I was assigned AP Calc homework and a research essay, and I have worked 6-10 (though it was fun, considering business was slow. I even decided to work overtime..you know, just to talk and shiznit) and have completed both of these assignments AND this. Yay! I have alos just finished a giant expresso, so if you're reading this (and I bet you're going WTF? right about now) this could be a likely reason.**

**All right, NOW you may enjoy.**

* * *

Alessandra walked into the cafeteria, looking around for Nadia. The room was filled with round dining tables, the whole area dimly lit. The food was placed at the very back of the room, a-la-cart style, everything placed on silver platters. She walked further in and noticed one of the tables in the far back, Nadia presently sitting there. She quickly strode over to the empty chair next to her, setting her purse down on it. She looked over the table, 4 other girls present. Next to them was a table full of guys, currently intreracting with the other girls at her table. She nudged Nadia, causing her to look up.

"I'm going to get some food, and then after perhaps you can introduce me to your friends?" Nadia nodded and smirked.

"Of course. Now go, hurry." Alessandra left the table in favor of food, taking the few steps over to the long table. She picked up a glass plate and started down, picking up some grilled chicken and risotto, a piece of bagette on the side. She made it to the beverage section, choosing a flavored water. She was amazed at the amount of various selections they had at the place. The school was definitely not tight on money. She left the table and headed back over to the table of talkative girls, and she also happened to notice one of the guys at the other table wasn't talking to any of them, he was actually reading (and occasionally participating in conversation when brought in). She took her seat and got Nadia's attention.

"So, going ot introduce me now?" Nadia nodded and cleared her throat loudly, gaining the attention of both the girls and guys.

"Hey guys, we have a new girl in our dorms. Say hello to Alessandra." She wuickly waved to her new peers, and they all smiled at her, eager to introduce themselves. Nadia beat them all to it, though. She pointed to the first girl, sitting on Alessandra's left.

"This is Kamilla Nowak, she's our resident alcohol guru." Alessandra looked at the girl, taking in her every detail. She had medium length brown hair, cut, shined, and straightened to perfection. She was in a tailored black pencil skirt and a light pink silk long-sleeved blouse. She could comewhat see her pointy-toed stilettos. The girl had a makeup choice that was somewhat mature, her eyelids painted with grey shadow and eyelashed with dark black mascara, highlighting her dark brown eyes. She had a healthy amount of blush on and dark red lipstick on. She was currently painting her nails metallic gold, and glanced up at Alessandra.

"Hey honey, I'm Kamilla. You should try this polish, it's all the rage right now." She winked at Alessandra and went back to painting her nails. A guy Kamilla had been talking to before tore away her nail polish, causing her to get up with held out hands, trying to manipulate him to get it back. Nadia rolled her eyes at the scene. She pointed to the guy.

"That douche bag right there is Rance Depaul. He's into the latest fashions - seriously, when I first met him I thought he was gay - and his dad is richer than god. Oh, and he's french." The guy turned to Nadia at the sound of his name and then to Alessandra, whom her gave a crooked smile. He was of average height and had light brown hair and subtle stubble. He had light green eyes and wore a nice navy Ralph Lauren weater with khakis and brown leather shoes.

"Hey there. So new, huh?" Alessandra nodded.

"Yeah. Just decided to take up the offer on an academy." He sat back down, still holding the nail polish out of reach.

"Sweet. You'll like it." She smiled at him and then turned back to Naida.

"Next?" Nadia turned to the next girl, seated next to Kamilla. The girl was pale with short dark hair and dark blue eyes. She had on a dark blue plain cut dress and blck mary-jane heels. She gave herself a dark smokey eye, and nothing else but a light pink gloss. She was sitting and reading a text book, most likely studying.

"This is Iris Demetriou. She's our little bookworm, definitely a go-to when you need homework help." Iris looked up and smiled at Alessandra, and then turned back to her work. Nadia then pointed to the next, and last, girl of the bunch. She had long curled blonde hair and chestnut brown eyes, her makeup consisting of light brown shadow and black liquid liner, black masara adorning her lashes. She had on moderate blush and shiny gloss. She was wearing a rose colored v-neck long sleeved cashmere shirt and dark blue tailored bootcut jeans. She had patent leather black peep-toe stilletos on, and she wwas preoccupied by her iPhone, texting left and right.

"This here is Abbie Brickner. She is the biggest talkaholic/ socialite I know. She knows pretty much everything that happens around here." The girl smacked her gum and grinned widely at Alessandra.

"Hey! I'm Abbie. I heard you were coming soon, and your dad is like, some kind of mysterious worker? Sriously, what does he do?" She leaned forward slightly, her eyes inquiring. Alessandra chuckled.

"Sorry. Confidential." Abbie scoffed and waved a dismissive hand.

"Yeah, yeah, fine. That's all I've been hearing. But anyway, nice to meet you." Alessandra nodded, and then was startled by a guy pounding a fist on the table, smiling at her.

"Yo, I'm Palmer Allwright. Nice to meet ya, newbie. Trust me, you want to know me. I'm pretty much the coolest guy here." He pretended to pop his white and blue striped button-down's collar, leaning casually against the table. He had on some dark jeans and sandals. Nadia sighed.

"Yeah, as he said, this is Palmer. He's pretty much a freaking manwhore. Yu're better off _not_ knowing him." Palmer rolled his eyes and left, flipping off Nadia. Suddnely a guy walked to the table, seemingly just getting in to the cafeteria, coming up behind Naida and kissing her neck. She giggled and playfully slapped him away.

"This is my boyfriend, Larson Erling. All mine, back off." Alessandra smirked and rolled her eyes. Like she would steal someone's man, she was here for education. Plus, she already had her eyes on someone..over at the other table. Nadia's boyfriend had dark brown hair and hazel eyes, shaven. He had on a black blazer with a red tee under it, jeans on and some black shoes. He smiled at Alessandra and held out his hand.

"Hey, nice to meet you." She took his hand and shook it.

"Likewise." She then turned away from them and glanced at the other guy at the table that had yet to have been mentioned. She turned back to Nadia.

"Hey, who's that kid?" She pointed to the guy. Larson was the one to answer.

"Oh, that's Campbell Gordon. He's pretty cool, keeps to himself a lot. Hey, Campbell! Come see the new girl!" Alessandra turned to see the guy glancing over, and then slowly standing up to walk over to them. He ws wearing a simple North Face half-zip sweater and regular jeans, worn sandals on his feet. He put his hands in his pocket and smiled warmly at Alessandra. He had messy dirty blonde hair and a rustic look about him. He had forest green eyes and a light complection, his body seemingly well-built.

"Hey. It's nice to meet you." She smiled at him and played with her hair. God, he was attractive. She watched as Larson leaned over and whispered something to Campbell, and he smiled. He turned back to Alessandra.

"So I hear that you have Calculus II next? Me too. Hope to see you there.." He rubbed the back of his neck, looking somewhat uncomfortable. He cleared his throat.

"And, ya know, maybe we could get to know each other in there? Gotta love new friends, right?" She laughed under her breath and nodded.

"Looking forward to it." He nodded quickly and blushed slightly, walking back to his table and sitting back down. She turned to Larson and saw him shaking his head and smiling. She raised an eyebrow.

"What did you say to him?" He waved it off.

"Oh, nothing. Just that I noticed you looking at him a lot and that you were in his next class..that you were cute and he should make a move for once. I guess he tried." He winked at Alessandra, who groaned.

"Thanks." He smirked.

"No problem. Anyway, dinner is almost over. See you girls later." Nadia nodded and gave him a kiss, him leaving promptly after. She turned her gaze back to Alessandra and crossed her arms with a smug look.

"So..you into Gordon? Seems good, he needs to get out more. Ya know, get with a girl. He's only been here for one year, always really secretive and stuff. You would do him some good." Alessandra merely nodded. She hadn't anticipated getting into a relationship so early. She sighed and leaned back in her seat, looking toward the door. She then sat up, picking up her purse.

"Hey, I think I'm going to get a head start back to the dorms. See ya later." Nadia glanced at her and nodded.

"Yep, see you." She then turned her attention to Abbie. talking about the newest cheating scandall. Alessandra bussled awawy from the table and out the door, happy to get away from the suffucation it seemed to bring on. She breathed in the crisp fall air, making her way down the large white sidewalk. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the sound of her footsteps, using it as a form of meditation. She was so engrossed in her mind that she didn't even notice someone was walking toward her until she collided with them. Her eyes snapped open.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry." She felt embarrassed of herself for not kicking in her heightened senses like normal. Her father taught her well, and she felt ashamed. She looked up and was met with a pair of Sapphire eyes. She took in the rest of his features. He seemed to be in his mid to late thirties, around her mother's age. He had short messy black hair and a warm smile. He wore a cable-knit collared sweater and khakis, with black polished shoes.

"It's fine. I should have been looking where I was going." She smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck. She suddenlly felt uncomfortable as he seemd to study her, an almost recognizing expression on his face. She glanced around uncomfortably.

"Uhm..so yeah, sorry." She began to walk away until he called for her to wait. She turned to him, beckoning him to continue.

"Uh, nevermind. Your eyes just reminded me of someone, but it's not important. Sorry." She turned around slowly, a confused look on her face. She began to walk slowly back to her dorms, contemplating his words. She had her mom's eyes..did he know her before? Her mother never really talked about her past, so she decided to ask about the man next time she called her.

She finally made it to her building and got out her key, openeing the door and running up to her room. he unlocked the door and hurried in, grabbing her winde glass and the bottle, pouring a healthy amount in the glass. She sighed and relaxed in her bed, enjoying the warmness that seemed to come with the alcohol.

* * *

**All right, there is the chapter. Pretty much just a alot of introductions of important characters. I'm also pretty sure you all figured out who the guy is that she ran into, and before you think on it; NO he will ntobe having a big part in this story. This is probably the only time you will see him. And as for the reason he was on campus, he was good friends with one of the professors (an old friend of his guardian) and was visiting for the weekend.**


	3. Chapter 3

****

New Chapter! Oh and I just realized something I forgot..

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TT. THANK YOU.**

**Okay, now to move on..so how have you all been? It's just been ages..well, ya know, since sometime last week? Don't exactly remember when..ANYWAY, the point is, I missed you guys :(**

**This is why I am going to give you another chapter during my fun and busy schedule, and since I just finished the last chapter to my Rob/Star chapter story "Makes You Stranger"..I came up with the title while I was watching _The Dark Knight.._so I decided "Hey, I just finished up a chapter to one story, why the hell not make another for my Slade/Star fans?" Am I right? Yes, I am. :) Because I love you guys more than school..well, that might not be exactly true..but, ya know, if I wasn't a workaholic, I would TOTALLY love you more than school.**

**ANYWAY..again..I am sure you don't want to hear me go on and on about how I love all of my fic fans and such, so I guess I'll just start up the chapter. Even though I know how much you all love to hear me drag on. Note the sarcasm.**

* * *

Alessandra was resting in the lounge, debating on whether to call her mother or not. Her trained instincts and curiosity were dying to find out about this strange, yet handsome, man. She sighed and got up to start a fire - fall was definitely coming around, the air already quite crisp. She grabbed a few logs from the log carrier and set them inside the completely cleaned fireplace, and then grabbed one of the starter logs, lighting it up with one of the scented matched lying in the pocket of the carrier. She sighed, everything here seemed to scream money.

She got up and sat back down in one of the comfortable chairs, bringing her feet up and snuggling in. She knew she had better make her choice soon because the other girls would be coming back any minute now. She blew out a breath and got out her Blackberry, quickly scrolling down to her mother's cell phone number - just in casee it was somebody her dad wouldn't know - and pressed send. The phone rang a couple times before somebody picked up.

"Alessandra! How is your new school?" Alessandra smiled at her mother's optimistic vibe.

"Things are going good. Met a lot of new people today. How are things at home with dad and Wintergreen?" She could tell her mother was smiling by her voice.

"Things are wonderful, _ma-saile_. But, after having you around for so long, I cannot remember how I dealt with your father alone before." They both laughed, but Alessandra sobered up quickly, intent on her reason for calling.

"Hey, mom..I met a guy today." Her mother let out an 'ooh'.

"Is he cute? Do you have a crush on him?" Alessandra sighed.

"Not that kind of guy. I mean an older man. He looked to be about your age..he looked at me funny, like he recognized me or reminded him of something." The line was silent on the other end.

"What did he look like?" Alessandra looked up and bit her lip, trying to remember every detail.

"Well, as I said, he looked about your age. He had black hair - pretty messy, might I add - and blue eyes. He seemed about average height, and obviously dressed snug for the weather. Any idea?" Her mother was silent again. She had a feeling she knew exactly whom she was talking of.

"Honey..I believe I do know who you are talking about - No, I am certain." Silence.

"Mind telling me?" She heard her mother sigh.

"Alessandra, I did not always feel affection toward your father. The first time I met him, he was an arch-enemy. My old boyfriend hated everything about him. Your father forced him to be his apprentice, going against everything he had abided by. You see, I was once part of a superpowered crime-fighting team. The man you saw was that old boyfriend..I'm sure you must have heard of 'Batman and Robin'?" Her brow furrowed.

"Yeah.."

"Well, Robin was our leader. He left Batman after a certain.._accident_. I was in a relationship with him at the time that I fell in love with your father. When I told them - meaning him and my other friends - he was devastated. I would not be surprised if he recognized you simply because of your eyes. I advise you to stay away from him. And do _not_, under any circumstances, tell your father that you saw him." Alessandra nodded, even though her mother couldn't see.

"Of course. Well, that's all I called for. My dorm-mates should be here soon, so I have to go. Goodbye mother."

"Have a good time. I will tell your father that you called." She hung up the phone, tucking it back away in her purse.

"Well shit." She sighed and closed her eyes, but not for long. The door slammed open, revealing the girls. Nadia instantly spotted her.

"Al! Hope you don't mind me calling you that. We're going to have a 'slumber party' up in our room. Come on, promise you'll enjoy it." She nodded and got up. Participating was part of the gig, as it were.

"All right, let's head up." She followed the girls up, of whom all went in their own room to undress. She followed Nadia into their room to change herself. She went over to her closet and pulled out a short powder blue cotton and lace chemise. As she dressed in it, Nadia turned her way.

"So, like Campbell?" Alessandra shrugged.

"He seems decent. I'd like to get to know him better." Nadia nodded as she dressed in her own silk red chemise.

"Well you'll get to know him a lot better tonight." she rose an eyebrow.

"Oh, come on Al. Obviously we weren't going to have this party on our own. Another perk, if anyone catches the guys sneaking in, they usually just leave it alone." Alessandra nodded, silently smiled. It didn't sound like a bad idea at all.

"Sounds good. When is everyone coming?" Nadia looked over to her end table and at her clock.

"About ten minutes." Alessandra rose a brow, to which Nadia laughed.

"We work fast here." There was a loud knock on their door, and the person didn't bother to wait for someone to open the door. The other three girls piled in, each carrying some sort of liquer. Abbie went and plopped down on Alessandra's bed, holding up her own.

"Pink Lemonade vodka. Best thing under the fucking sun." Nadia rolled her eyes and grabbed the substance, setting it down on the table with the others.

"All right girls, let's show Al how things are done around here." Kamilla sauntered in, going to lean against the window. She held out a small device.

"Brought some toons, honey. Don't make me wait forever." She handed it off to Alessandra, and then smacked her on the back a few times to get her moving.

"Hurry hurry hurry." She rose an eyebrow and then looked over at Nadia, who rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You'll get used to it." Iris walked over to her and smirked.

"So, ever had your own little slumber party?" She shook her head.

"Never had much time for that stuff. Actually, never had much time for _friends_." She shrugged and Iris laughed.

"Nice. Well, welcome to friendship. You'll fucking love it." Just then someone knocked loudly on the window, scaring Kamilla somewhat. She growled and flung the window open.

"Keep it movin'!" The guys filed out into the room, Palmer winking at Alessandra. She sighed and rolled her eyes, making Nadia smile.

"Hey, Alessandra." She turned around, already hearing the footsteps behind her ahead of time.

"Hey, Campbell. Doing good?" He smiled.

"Yeah. Getting used to things around here." Campbell chuckled and nodded.

"It takes some time. Want some vodka?" She smiled and then looked down below her bed.

"I'm more of a wine girl." She bent down and picked up a bottle of Riesling. "Wanna glass?" He nodded and smiled.

"I'm kind of like you..no matter how un-manly it seems." She shrugged and pulled out two wine glasses, filling them half-way.

"Nah, my dad enjoys it too. And trust me, he's anything but feminine." They laughed and clinked glasses, both going to fall back on her bed and against the wall. She looked over at everyone else. They were all pretty much doing their own thing, Nadia and Larson on her bed, doing god knows what, and Palmer chatting up Abbie. Kamilla and Rance were doing..fuck, what the hell were they doing? She decided to leave it alone. She turned back to Campbell.

"So, what was it like when you first came here?" He shrugged.

"I actually didn't come here all that long ago. I guess they just placed me wherever. Things pretty much started out the same way it is for you." They laughed quietly and she took a sip of her wine.

"It seems pretty..crazy." He nodded and leaned closer to her. She could feel his breath on her cheek.

"Yeah, guess so. But, ya know, whatever." She nodded and turned his way. It was silent for a minute.

"I never was really good at small talk." He laughed.

"Me neither. Guess it's a trait we share - besides the wine thing, of course." He sighed, glancing down at her. "You know, I've never been this open with someone..how the hell are you doing this?" She was somewhat taken back, but shrugged.

"Not sure. Maybe it's a gift?" They both chuckled, her staring intently at his lips.

"Yeah, I guess so." She smiled up at him.

"Hey guys! I'm going to go and get some ice. Be right back." They looked over at the retreating form of Iris, and pulled away. Campbell sat up and repositioned himself, all of the sudden overcome with unease.

"Uhm, so.." She sat up next to him and smirked. She would never admit it aloud, but his tend to get uneasy and shy was..satisfying. She just _had_ to pick up traits from her father.

"Yep." She leaned against him and looked out at the party.

"Everyone seems to be having a lot of fun." He nodded.

"Yeah, I usually don't participate much. Maybe chug down a couple drinks, get a buzz." She laughed and nodded.

"Nice." She caught Nadia's eye and Nadia winked at her, causing her to roll her eyes. The party went on for a while, and she noticed something.

"Hey, shouldn't Iris be back by now?" Campbell's brow furrowed and he nodded.

"Yeah. Stay here, I'll go check on her." He got up and headed out the door, and she sighed. She glanced up to see Nadia come toward her and sit where Campell previously occupied. She smirked at Alessandra.

"So, you guys are hitting it off pretty well. Honestly, I think it's doing him some good." Alessandra gave her a side-long glance.

"Mhmm. He's pretty cool." Nadia laughed and leaned against her, obviously buzzed out of her mind.

"Oh Al, you guys are the epitome of cute!" She smirked at the girl's silly behavior. They stopped at the sound of Campbell.

"Guys, get the fuck out here!" The teens ran out to where they heard Campbell's voice. Alessandra was the first one to get there.

"Holy shit."

Iris was lying face first in the ground, blood pooling around her entire body.

* * *

**Yay! First death! Well..I mean, it's not exactly happy..but still.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, they've been working me a lot at my job. That + school = very little time for anything else :)**

**But then again, my updates come faster than a lot of others, so it's all good.**

**Anyway, I've missed you all so here's another chappie! Enjoy.**

* * *

Alessandra stood outside in her beige Burberry trench coat, looking toward her building.

"What a goddamn mess." There were police cars parked everywhere around the campus, multiple people being questioned. Policemen seemed to keep flooding in and out of their dorms, along with a few toxicologists. She looked over to her right where all the other girls were huddled together. Kamilla was shaking violently and staring into space, Abbie was crying, and Nadia was rubbing her temples, sighing every now and again. The guys were standing around them, comforting in any way although it was apparent that they were as troubled as the rest. It was safe to say that they were all pretty stressed. Alessandra was thanking the gods that she was given immense training in situations such as this. She was standing over, away from all the crowds of students starting to circle the school.

She felt a vibrate from inside her coat pocket and took out her cell phone. She lit it up and saw it was a text from her dad.

_Heard about the girl. Stay aware, things like this are never coincidence. Check the vents in your temporary dorm._

She sighed and put her phone away; take her father to know everything about the situation. Of course it wasn't a coincidence, but she wish it was. The last thing she wanted to deal with was a murderer, no matter how prepared she was.

"Alessandra! What are you doing?" She looked over to see Nadia giving her an intense look. She shrugged and made her way over to her.

"Just getting my head together. This is some crazy shit." She tood next to Nadia, who was currently rubbing her eyes.

"For real. But how the hell did they kill Iris without making noise? We would had to have heard something." Alessandra shook her head.

"Not neccessarily. They could easily have knocked her out with chloroform or by cutting off oxygen." Nadia raised an eyebrow at her. Alessandra's eyes widened slightly for a second, fearing she let out too much. What normal teenager knew this stuff?

"I took Forensics at my old school." Nadia seemed to except this and nodded, closing her eyes. They both proceeded to walk over to the rest of the group. Larson was instantly by Nadia's side, wrapping his arms around her with a stoic face. Palmer stalked over to Alessandra.

"This is fucking crazy." She nodded, turning to him.

"Tell me about it. My first week and someone gets killed. Too bad, she was really nice." Palmer nodded, shoving his hands in the pocket of his charcoal wool peacoat.

"Yeah. I never knew her that well, but she was cool. Really good in school, too. She was definitely going places." She nodded again, not sure what else to say. Sure, she could deal with this well, but she didn't know how to deal with others feelings about it. Palmer turned around and headed back toward the guys. She glanced around and caught Campbell's eyes, who gave her a sympathetic smile. She smiled tightly back, turning to go take a walk along the sidewalk. The others were all too involved in their own thoughts and griefs to notice her absence.

She slowly strolled down the walkway, silently contemplating the events. So, Iris was killed. By the looks of it, it was with a long dagger, about one and a half inches wide. The victim _was_ poisoned with chlorform by the discoloration around the sides of her mouth. The only questions left were: Who did this? and Why did they do it?

Alessandra groaned and sat down on a nearby bench. The last thing she wanted was to do detective work, but it was most likely imperative that she does for it most likely had to do with her. Scratch that, it _did_ have something to do with her, she just needed to figure out what. Perhaps someone that had something against her father? Damn dichotomy. She stayed on the bench until she saw her friends being escorted away, all of them glancing around, obviously looking for her. She stood up and ran over to them, ending up next to Kamilla.

"Where are we going?" Kamilla crossed her arms and stared straight ahead.

"Some extra dorms. They don't want us to be in the rooms, due to 'confiscating'." She rolled her eyes. Alessandra nodded and continued walking, not saying another word. The walk wasn't far; just past the first set of school buildings, on the right.

"Here we are." The men left them to get situated. The guys just stood around, silently watching. Alessandra walked to the last room, not looking back.

She shut the door, taking off her coat and setting it on the plain bed, revealing her white cashmere short-sleeved shirt with a long gold necklace and light skinny jeans. She looked around the room, remembering her father's request. She instantly spotted a vent on the top right-hand corner of the room. She pulled up the chair that was at the school desk and got up on top of it, carefully and silently unscrewing the screws with a tool hidden in her necklace, and taking off the top. She reached inside, feeling cool metal. It was a small handgun and a package of bullets. She ran over to her coat and stuck the equipment inside the inner pocket.

"Al!" She hurried out the door and noticed everyone was situated in the living room, a fire going.

'We're going to chill, you in?" She nodded and sat down between Campbell and Rance, both staring at the floor. Campbell glanced over to her.

"You all right?" She nodded, leaning back to get comfortable.

"Yeah. You?" He shrugged.

"I'm hanging in. How the hell are you so calm?" She shrugged this time.

"It's just my way of dealing with it. Also, I wasn't as close to her as the rest of you were." He let out a small grunt of agreement. Rance turned toward her, tapping on her shoulder. She turned.

"They said her parents are coming tomorrow. How do you think that's going to go?" He seemed to be in pretty bad shape, his eyes wild. Alessandra put a reassuring hand on his back.

"They will be unbelievably sorrowful, but that's to be expected. It will definitely be bad, but the pain and shock will die down, just not anytime soon." She was talking to him as much as she was about Mr. and Mrs. Demetriou. He nodded and leaned somewhat against her, inwardly trying to take some of her confidence and coolness for himself. She sighed and looked around at everyone, noticing how everyone was in mourning. It made her feel like she had a heart of stone, but it was how she was raised. She was way too much like her father.

"I'm pretty tired. I think I'm going to head to my room and get some shut-eye." They all glanced at her and gave their own forms of acknowledgement, going back to their original states. She sighed and left the room, feeling sorry for them all.

She locked her bedroom door and took off her pants, not having any other clothes with her. She took her coat off the bed and wrapped it up in a small blanket, then tucked it under the desk. She turned back to the bed and pulled out the cold, unused comforter and settled down in it, closing her eyes.

* * *

**Yep, this is pretty much all about mourning. I tried to portray different types of mourning for their own personalities, hopefully making some success. **

**Read and review, please and thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holy shit, I just read a really sad Rob/Star story, and I was balling my eyes out. My eyes are so puffy and my vision is all blurry. It has inspired me to write another chapter...not quite sure where the inspiration directly came from...but whatev. Enjoy.**

**Also, the reason it's so easy for me to write Alessandra's grieving method is because it's close to my own. I have been told I have a heart of stone (by my stepdad) but it's just my way of dealing with that stuff, ya know?**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

Alessandra walked through the doors of the large meeting area. The headmaster was at the front of the room, at his podium, looking solemn. she reverted her eyes from him and looked around in hope to find her friends. Her eyes scanned the area quickly, finding a glimpse of the large sapphire necklace Nadia had worn with her black apparel. The school had insisted to treat this as a sort of funeral - obviously not the real one, which was tomorrow at a nearby church. the only students invited were her friends, and now her - so everyone was in their best black attire. She, herself, was in a black Chanel off-the-shoulder silk-chiffon long sleeved dress that came to her knees, black stilettos, and a black Givenchy clutch.

She walked over to the group, all of their faces turned down into their own personal frowns. Silent tears trecked down Abbie's face. It was obvious she wasn't good at handling death, which meant there was no way in hell that she was sitting next to her. She sighed and scooted in next to Palmer, who seemed the calmest besides Nadia. He looked over and smiled sadly at her.

"Hey, how are you doing?" She shrugged and glanced over at him.

"Fine. You?" He stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, considering the circumstances...you have a weird way of handling death, you know." She shrugged again and sighed. Couldn't they just leave her alone?

"I know. It's just how I was raised, I guess. I never was really good with emotions..I hope I don't seem heartless." Inside, she was rolling her eyes, but that would be wildly inappropriate at the time. She glanced back at the rest of the group, eyeing their pain-stricken faces. Sometimes she wished she could feel the emotions, though. They do say crying cleanses the soul. Palmer gave her a lop-sided grin.

"Hey, it's okay. I get it; it's just your style, there's nothing wrong with that." She gave him a small smile, turning fully to face him.

"You know, you're not as much of a prick as you seemed to be upon first impression." He looked amused, but more of a sad humor.

"Thanks..I guess. It's just a facade; I'm not really a manwhore..well, maybe I am, but what is a guy to do? It's just...let's not talk about it anymore. Fuck it." She nodded. She, out of everyone, could understand secrecy. Especially when it had to do with feelings. Emotion means weakness, and she definitely was not weak. She turned to reply, but was cut off by the headmaster.

"Good morning, students and staff. We're gathered here so early for a terrible doing; a young student's life was taken a few days ago, of that many of you knew." He looked toward them. "I would like to have a moment of silence, please." The room was deathly quiet, Alessandra watching as everyone bowed their heads. She followed suit. "Thank you. We pay our respects to her family, and give our sympathy out to them. Now, there is one other matter I need to discuss. This student was murdered, meaning that their is a murderer on campus. I don't want anyone to panic." The room filled with hurried chatter. The headmaster shushed them. "There is a murderer, meaning that we will have to take extra precautions; every class period your bags will be thoroughly checked and there will be police stationed around the entire campus. This will go on for a long as it takes to catch this criminal and bring him or her to justice. Thank you." The room was eerily silent once again as the headmaster left the stage.

* * *

the next day, Alessandra had to sit through a funeral for Iris and her family. She had never felt more uncomfortable in her life, trying her best to help console them. She was feeling somewhat down, but death was a natural part of life's cycle. One could not dwell on it for too long, because it would destroy the person in the process. She was now sitting at one of the round polished wooden tables in the foyer of the Demetriou's household, where the after-funeral brunch was taking place. She was now in clean-cut pure black wool crew-neck dress that hugged her body loosey to her knees, and a long heavy wool black coat. She watched as Nadia, clad in a loose black cashmere sweater with a black satin bow on the front, and a pencil shirt. She sat down next to Alessandra.

"Pretty depressing, huh?" She nodded.

"Very. I feel bad for the family." Nadia hung her head for a moment, then looked back up at Alessandra with solemn eyes.

"Yeah. I mean, I can't believe she was here one minute, and now she's not. It's hard for me to deal with, so I can't imagine how they're feeling." Alessandra nodded once again. How was she to respond? It was always very hard to console in such delicate situations; anything said could be taken the wrong way. Nadia sighed and looked over at the far table where everyone, save Campbell who was still getting food, sat.

"I'm going to go over there. Did you want to come?" Alessandra shook her head.

"Nah, you go ahead. I'm going to stay here for a bit, think some things over." Nadia stood up relunctantly and nodded, sighing.

"All right." she left and made her way over to their friends, stopping to talk quietly with Iris's parents for a moment. Alessandra closed her eyes and let her head fall back. She was still contemplating Iris's death. There was no way that death was a coincidence. She had just come to the school, and within the first week one of the small group of students she met personally had died of unnatural causes. Something was amidst, but what? Who could have done this.

She then thought of another thing: The man that her mother knew also seemed to have just come in. Could he know anything? She decided to try and find him tomorrow, planning on questioning the man. After all, it wasn't like she knew him, so she had to keep all possibilities open. She was startled when she heard someone plop down in the deat next to her. She mentally kicked herself for not cathing onto them sooner. She opened her eyes instantly, almost dropping down into an offensive position (which of course she ruled against at the last minute, remembering where she was) and was met with dark green eyes.

"Hey Alessandra. Mind if I sit with you? Everyone is so solemn everywhere else; I don't think I can take much more." She studied him. His brow was scrunched up in confused frustration and his eyes were wild. She could plainly see he was somewhat torn, but was still distant. This made her feel not completely alone. She sat up correctly and faced him.

"Yeah, of course. It is pretty depressing." He gave her a small smile, then chuckled softly. She rose a brow. He held up a hand, signalling he would oblige her with an answer to his odd outburst.

"Sorry, it's just...how do you do it? Be like this. So calm, collected. It's like you were trained by some sort of assassin by how unattached to death you are!" She grinned to herself.

_If you only knew how right you were._

She sighed.

"I don't know. It's just my cold-hard personality, I guess. You have no idea how many people have already commented on my attitude toward the situation..I guess I just view it as a part of the normal nature life-cycle. Birth and death are inevitable." He nodded, his eyes distant in thought.

"That is true. But still, it's hard when you knew someone so well, you know?" She didn't say anything, and then slowly nodded her head.

"Yeah, exactly."

* * *

Alessandra walked through the corridors of Professor Twain's hall, making it to his study. She had done some undercover research and found out more about this Richard guy. She found out he and Professor Twain were close, and that he was visiting until Thursday. She also found out where he hung out, which was where she was heading currently.

She knocked on the door of the study, hearing a faint 'come in' from the other side. She cautiously turned the victorian-style knob and peeked inside. She saw the man, with his deep-colored hair and clear blue eyes. He looked at her and smiled.

"Hello. I remember you, the girl I bumped into a couple of days ago. I heard about the loss - obviously - and I'm very sorry. You must be devastated." He did not say this in a condescending way, which she was so used to, but with general concern. Either this guy was really good or he didn't have anything to do with this.

"I'm doing fine. I'm new here, so I didn't know her all that well anyway." He nodded silently, and then gestured to an empty seat.

"Sit down. What's the reason you came here? Better yet, what's your name?" She took the offer and sat down in the plush velvet chair, sinking slightly. She sat up straight and looked Richard in the eye.

"My name is Alessandra Wilson. I'm going to be blunt; my mother has told me about you. Your past and what-not with being some sort of superhero." She saw him visibly tense. His eyes were now less welcoming.

"Who's you mother?" She kept her expression stoic.

"That isn't relevent to this discussion." She saw a small frown appear on his face. She continued, ignoring it. "I have thoughts to believe that you could help me on this. It couldn't be a coincidence that this girl was killed. You being the great detective you are, are probably already in the process of solving it." She watched him with intensity, though he did not cower. He stared directly into her eyes.

"You're Starfire's kid." She rose an eyebrow. She wasn't too familiar with this name, but she does remember her father calling her mother that before. Perhaps her past name as a hero?

"I told you it was irelevent." He turned to glare.

"Your last name's Wilson. You're their kid. You're their fucking KID!" He stood up, his eyes wilder than before. She stayed stoic, but was quite surprised inwardly.

"Who's kid, exactly?" she knew she was playing dumb, but she wasn't about to give up so easily.

"Fucking Slade and Starfire. My fucking ex-nemesis and ex-girlfriend. I can't believe this. Fuck!" He threw the chair. She sighed and sunk into the chair. From the sounds of what her mother told her, it had been a long time since they had been together.

"Why are you still angry? It was years ago, Mr. Grayson." He turned to her, glaring.

"It matters because I fucking loved her. But he comes along and snatches her away! I don't even know how the hell it started in the first place! She just got up and left, leaving us all. Leaving me. That's something I can never forget. And now you're living proof." She stood up, angry.

"Listen, I know you're angry at the situation, but you have no reason to take it out on me." He stood there, obviously seething. She sighed.

"Look, I just want to figure out if the reason she's dead is because of me. Because someone is trying to get to me or something. So, will you just forget the past and help me out?" He looked to the ground, shaking his head as he grumbled.

"Honestly, I don't want to help you. But I will, because I'm supposed to do what's right. You're right, I have no reason to take out my anger on you when it's not your fault. But I also know Slade's line of business, and I'm guessing you would have some part in it, too. So I'm just warning you, be careful. Something might slip, and then I'll have a reason to take you from them." She just stared at him. "Oh, and I'm only here until thursday - but I'm guessing you already knew that - and I am investigating it. I'll collect data and keep you dated before I leave. Now, I don't want to see you again until I approach you, got it?" She sighed.

"Yep, whatever you want." He gave her a curt nod.

"You can take your leave now Miss...Wilson." He cringed as he said her name. She nodded and turned to go to the door.

"Alessandra?" She turned at the sound of his voice.

"Don't tell your mother of our encounter. The last thing I want is to deal with her and re-open old wounds. Just seeing you is a reminder of her betrayal, and I have to be honest, it's still killing me." She nodded and turned to leave again, hurrying her way down the hall.

Well, that went well.

* * *

**Oh, what fun! Tomorrow I have to watch a 2 month old baby...I'm freaking out. What if I break it or something? I never was good with kids.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Love you guys! Read and Review dears.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally a new chapter for all of you anxious viewers (supposedly). School has been a bitch and a half lately, so I apologize. Today in Forensics we watched a video on 9-11 (since it's our first unit-you know, identifying bodies and what-not) and it was super sad. Therefore, I'm in a down mood, which really is the perfect mood for this chapter..really, this whole story if you think about it, hah.**

**Also, credit to Captain Deadpool for the idea of the next scandall plot-line. He's a gigantic help for this whole story! :)**

* * *

Alessandra walked down the path to her Calculus class, clad in a pair of black skinny jeans, vintage white boyfriend t-shirt, grey knit blazer, and a pair of black and white tweed flats. Her hair was touseled and down, her Prada messenger bag filled with her book, binder, calcuator and writing utensils. The air was crisp and the leaves were starting to turn different shades, indicating the start of Fall. She sighed as she started to slow, not wanting to be too early to school. It had been a long week, but the news of Iris had started to calm down somewhat. She shoved her hand in the front pocket of the bag, bringing out a small circular device, checking it over to confirm there were no messages. Richard had given this small device to her so he would be able to communicate with her personally if there were any leads.

The Mathematics building was now in view, and she walked up the marble steps and into the warm building, not really mattering. Being half Tamaranian, she was quite resistant to temperatures, and usually only wore coats for show. She walked down the hall until she reached the third door down, and walked into the lecture hall, taking a seat near the front. She got out all of her supplies, ready to just get the class over with and bag to her investigation. She already figured her father was checking it out (more-so _knew_ than figured) and then Richard was also, so she was feeling pretty comfortable. She laid her head down on her book, and then heard someone walk over to her seat and drop their books next to hers. She looked up to see Campbell, in a pair of black jeans and a red cashmere sweater.

"Can I sit with you?" She shrugged, not in the mood to talk much.

"Sure." He sat and opened his book. "Did you not do your homework?" He shrugged and scratched the back of his head.

"The curriculuum is just so busy here, you know? But whatever." She rose an eyebrow and shrugged, turning back to the front of the room when the teacher walked in.

"All right everyone, turn to page one hundred-thirty two! We will begin our lessons with limits." Alessandra smiled. Finally something she could actually enjoy. Math really was always her thing.

"What will be my limit in the equation five x squared minus two hundred and twenty when x approaches three?" Alessandra lifted up her head.

"Five." The teacher nodded.

"Thank you Alessandra, but please raise your hand next time." She just turned back to her blank sheet of paper, turning to copy down the notes on the board. She felt a small vibration in her bag, and turned to look at Campbell. He was engrossed in his notes. She quietly slipped out the communicator and flipped it open, reading the message inside.

_The murderer is very good at covering their footsteps. It's the work of an assassin, almost confirming that the perpetrator is after you. Watch your surroundings._

Alessandra closed it and put it away quickly, rolling her eyes. "Well no shit."

"Huh?" She turned quickly to see Campbell staring at her. She suavely turned back to her notes and pointed in the teacher's direction.

"The problem. It's simple." He seemed to buy this as he turned back to his noted, copying away. She let out an inaudible sigh, turning back to her own notes.

* * *

"Alessandra! We're going out tonight! You're coming, honey." Alessandra turned to Kamilla, who was currently spinning around in a bright pink satin Kate Spade dress and black heeled booties. She smiled at her friend's jubilance, obviously already having a few drinks in her. She rolled her eyes playfully.

"All right. You guys would have forced me anyway." Kamilla put her hand on her hip and nodded, then pushed her back to get changed.

"Come on! Move it!" Alessandra bussled into her room and shut the door, going over to her closet for something decent to wear. She searched through her closet and pulled out a skin-tight black sequined dress and a pair of suede cut-out moda booties, quickly changing into them. She simply tied her hair back in a messy bun, and headed out the door.

"Well, there you are. We've been waiting here." Nadia smirked at her, clad in a short low-cut rouge jersey dress and some silver stilettos. Abbie jumped up in front of her, causing her to get a dirty look from Nadia, in her own tight gold and black striped strapless dress.

"Yeah! Let's go." She sauntered out the door, all-to ready to dance the night away. Kamilla followed and Nadia looked toward Alessandra, rolling her eyes.

"Come on, I'll show you the way that we sneak out of this place. It's pretty easy, really." She grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door, and they walked to the back of the building. The fence for the school was aligned with trees, showing the start of the forest beyond the school. Nadia turned to her, pointing to a certain spot in the gate.

"That's where we're heading out. Looks like the other two already left. No biggie, they're always too fucking rambuncious anyway. Get us in some major trouble someday." Alessandra chuckled and nodded her head.

"I can picture that." They walked carefully through the perfectly cut grass, soon hidden by the few trees shading the fence. Alessandra instantly spotted the weakened area in the brick wall, showing that one could easily slide under it in no time. Nadia gestured toward it.

"Newbies first." Alessandra nodded, unphazed, and easily slipped under the barrier, hearing Nadia's whistle of appretiation on the other side.

"Nice skills, Wilson." Nadia soon followed under, not as graceful as Alessandra, but that was to be expected. Usually rich girls aren't trained until they are weakened beyond stopping point. She grabbed Alessandra's arm once again.

"Come on. It's only about a mile away." Alessandra nodded and allowed Nadia to pull her the rest of the way, their heels clicking on the pavement on the side of the deserted road. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, the building was in view.

"I would reccomend no drinking. The cops like to stop by sometimes, and we need a fast getaway." Alessandra smiled, but said nothing. She wasn't planning on drinking anyway, especially with all the shit that has been going on. They walked up to the front of the building, and to the bouncer. Nadia winked at him and he waved.

"Nadia! My favorite girl, come right on in!" She flashed him a smile and dragged Alessandra along, until the bouncer stopped them. He looked at Alessandra.

"And who's this one?" Nadia crossed her arms and smirked.

"She's the newbie we just picked up. We're going to show her what it's like to have some _real_ fun." He laughed and nodded them along.

"Have fun, girls!" Nadia led her into the dark club, flashing lights semi-blinding them. Nadia turned around to Alessandra.

"I doubt we're going to find the other two in here, so let's just do shit ourselves!" She shouted over the pounding music, dissapearing onto the dance floor. Alessandra sighed and contemplated going after her, but decided against it. She didn't dance much. She didn't party much, for that matter. Another one of the wonderful qualities she obtained from her father. Was she going to be an assassin when she got older, too? She wouldn't put it passed herself.

Alessandra walked toward the bar, taking a seat at one of the stools. The bartender walked over to her.

"What can I get you, sweetheart?" She leaned against the counter.

"Just a cup of green tea, jasmine if you can." He nodded and hurried away, bringing the drink back in record time.

"Enjoy." She didn't give him any form of recognition, just threw down a twenty for him to take. She lifted her glass and took a long sip, enjoying the feeling of the warm textured liquid slipping don her throat. She took the communicator off of the garter she had under her dress and opened it up. She started to type.

_We're out right now. Still keeping an eye out for suspicions._

she quickly tucked it away again, and rose an eyebrow when a large margharitta came her way. the bartender winked and pointed over to the other side of the bar.

"From that nice young gentleman over there." The guy had to be at least twenty-five, with dark brown hair and stubble. He rose his beer up to her, and she saw his friends smirking her way as they talked to him. She rose an eyebrow and pushed the drink away. After all, who knows what kind of shit could be in that drink? The last thing she needed was to be drugged.

"Al! Come on!" She turned and saw Nadia running her way. She skidded to a stop next to her.

"The cops are here. We have to go." Alessandra nodded and ran out the door with her.

"Where are the girls?" Nadia shook her head.

"We don't have time to worry about that. Let's go!" She pulled her back behind the club and into the brush. They looked out for one of the two girls, and Alessandra spotted a glimpse of black and gold.

"Abbie!" Abbie turned to their direction and ran over and into the brush with them.

"Shit, that was close. Have you guys seen Kamilla?" Both Alessandra shook her head.

"Shit! Look over there!" Alessandra and Abbie turned to where Nadia was pointing, and saw Kamilla in cuffs. She was obviously wasted out of her mind, considering she could barely stand.

"Fuck!" Nadia's brow furrowed and she looked down.

"Well there isn't shit we can do without getting caught, so we just need to get the fuck out of here." Abbie's eyes widened.

"But-"

"Now!" There was no room for questioning with her tone of voice, so all three girls quietly made their way back up to the school.

* * *

**Oh, how much fun. Review, review, review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am writing this one straight out of my mind (actually, to tell you all the truth, I write every chapter of every story I have made right into this fanfic document. Hah, somehow the stories don't end up half bad this way!) so we'll see what the product will come out to be. **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Kamilla woke up in her small jail cell within the school community, with a massive hangover. Her dress was slightly ripped - most likely from drunken falling - and there were a few bruises on her limbs. She looked around the small area in disgust. She went over to the metal bars and looked out, an officer coming her way. He was of medium height, with dark brown hair and light green eyes, and skin of a slight olive tone. His uniform was that of a traditional state police officer, but with a pin of the school emblem.

"Hello Miss Nowak, I'm Officer Sullivan. Do you know why you're here?" Kamilla rose an eyebrow and put a hand on her hip.

"Honey, there coud be a million reasons. Did I kill that wench Claudia? I always knew this day would come.." The officer gave her a stern look and crossed his arms over his chest.

"No. You are here because you came out of a local club, drunk, last night. You will be held here until further notice. Most likely a couple weeks." Kamilla's green eyes widened, and then she gave him a sheepish smile.

"Come on, honey. You know you don't want to keep me in here." She let out a small, sheepish laugh. "I have things to do, people to see! You don't want to keep me from that, do you?" The officer maintained eye contact with her, his face hard.

"Miss Nowak, I know that you aren't happy with the current situation, but you must take responsibility. I'll be back to bring you some lunch in about an hour." Officer Sullivan began to walk away, Kamilla reaching her slim arms out, in between the bars.

"Yeah, well that uniform makes you look fat!"

* * *

Alessandra walked down the walkway to her Chemistry class, her waves tied back into a low ponytail, and in an over-sized white button up tucked into a pair of dark jeans. Her black Louboutin booties clicked against the cement, making her presence much more noticeable than she would have wished. She could vaguely hear a conversation between two girls behind her, too far away for untrained ears to hear. When she heard Kamilla's name, her ears perked.

"Yeah, so I heard that Kamilla Nowak was totally taken to jail last night!" Alessandra positioned the shiny silver buckle on her Chanel tote to catch sight of the two girls; one had short pin-straight blonde hair, and had on a white sweater-dress with high light brown Jimmy Choo boots, and the other was an ethnic girl with long black hair, wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans with python heels and a flowy silk top.

"Me too. I heard that they had to drag her out of the bar, since she was trying to kill a girl or something." Alessandra rolled her eyes. Do they seriously think they know what they're talking about? Imbeciles.

"Yeah, well I heard she was giving a guy head when they grabbed her. Then, she accidentally bit his dick!" Alessandra finally stopped and counted their steps, finding when they were coming up to her. She turned abruptly, her face stoic.

"I couldn't help but hear you girls conversing back there. I will let you know that your facts have no evidence - and are also far from true - and you both sound like a bunch of whiny-ass bitches. It is annoying the fuck out of me, so quick being enigmatic about the situation and get a life." One of the girls began to raise a finger, her mouth open as if she was about to say something. Alessandra cut her off. "If you're about to ask me what enigmatic means, go look it up in a dictionary. Honestly, if you're going to this school at least try to use your brain. If not, then you're just a waste of space and money."

She turned back around and began walking down the path again, and heard one of the girls running up. She knew the girl was looking for a fight, so she pretended not to notice. Right when the girl -whom was the blonde - was about to throw a punch at the back of Alessandra's head (of which she found extremely stupid. It's not going to do much unless you hit the oblongata), she turned quickly and grabbed the girl's hand, twisting it behind her back.

"I would think twice about trying to pick a fight with me." Her voice was eerily calm as she gave the girl's arm another tug back, causing her to squeal in pain. Alessandra dropped her to the ground and put on a bright smile.

"Have a nice day, ladies."

She then made her way to the steps of the science building, walking up and into the area. She walked to the second door on the right and went in, seeing lab equipment set up for lab day. The professor went up and brought her over to a table with Palmer.

"Today we're trying to find a molar ratio between these two substances," He pointed to two bottles of liquid. "The molar mass is written on the bottles, and you have your theoretical equation. After you complete the lab portion, I want a typed up lab report, due next Monday." The professor left the table, and Palmer looked over to Alessandra.

"So I guess we're partners, Al. It's okay if I call you that, right?" Alessandra nodded. He smirked.

"Sweet. All right, Al, let's get to work." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes. Did this guy really think he was getting ass this way?

"Yeah, let's just get this over with."

* * *

Alessandra was walking back to her dorm, when she felt the communicator in her tote vibrate. She pulled it out, hiding it in the shadow between her bag and body.

_Get to the office, pronto. it's urgent._

She rose an eyebrow and turned abruptly in the other direction, heading to Richard. She put on a casual act, as if she was heading there for a class change. The walk wasn't far, since the science wing was close by. She walked up the pristine building's steps and then into the building. She bustled her way to where she was last with Richard, and knocked on the door. Richard opened it, his face grim. She rose an eyebrow and walked inside.

"What is so urgent, now?" Richard sighed and sat down in the office chair, running a hand through his hair.

"There has been another murder. Her name was Allison Gangi." She didn't recognize the name, but when he showed her the picture, she knew who it was right away. It was the blonde girl that tried to hit her earlier on. She looked up at Richard.

"Well, now it's factual to say that whomever this is, is definitely after me." He rose an eyebrow.

"And you say this because.." She stared down at him, her face set straight.

"Earlier on, I ran into her. She tried to start a fight with me. I didn't know her name, though. Well, now I do." Richard sat there, seemingly thinking.

"All right. Well, then we need to start taking precautions. I'll set you up with an officer and-"

"Fuck no!" Her brow was furrowed in anger. Who the hell did he think he was? "You have no right to order me around like one of you little team members." Richard's face grew stern.

"You are getting a guard, whether you like it or not!" Alessandra's lips curled.

"No, I'm not. In case you don't remember who my father is, let me refresh. He is the man that tormented you when you were a teenager, took your girlfriend away from you, and now my father, of whom had me with your little _Starfire_." Richard's eyes blazed.

"Shut the fuck up, kid! You have no fucking right to bring that up!" She could easily see his anger causing him to lose control. Her mind unconsciously took in his vulnerability, calculating how easy it would be to kill him at that moment.

"Then leave me the fuck alone. I'll figure this out on my own." She threw the communicator at his feet, turning to walk out the door. Richard was still fuming, his thoughts focused on Starfire. One could tell he was in pain by the look on his face.

* * *

**All right, there's the next chapter. I will give you a head's up: This isn't the last of Robin, so don't worry. He may just be absent for a while.**


	8. Chapter 8

**New chapter. Just got off work, and now I'm all riled up, though I doubt I'll end up getting this up tonight. We'll see.**

**Anyway, enjoy my loyal readers, you all rock my world. And yeah, he should be Nightwing now (hope you all know I'm talking about our lovely Robin).**

**

* * *

**

Alessandra started back to her dorm room, silently contemplating her recent fight with Richard. As she passed by one of the benches placed on the side of the sidewalk, she caught the eyes of two girls; one with deep chocolate skin and piercing brown eyes, with her coarse hair tied back in a loose braid, wearing a red turtleneck sweater-dress with black stockings and black and white oxfords, and a pair of cross earrings dangling from her ears. The other girl had long, wavy blond hair and grey eyes, wearing a powder pink blouse with dark brown cropped pants and brown oxfords, a cream-colored blazer over it.

When they saw her, she saw..fear? Her brow knitted, and she started to casually get closer to the girls, taking an odd path so she seemed to be minding her own business. She bowed her head and tried to tune in to their conversation.

"It's that new girl. Ever since she's been here, two murders had happened? Something's totally off." It was the blond that said this.

"I know. Iris was one of the first girls to have met her, and now she's dead. And I heard that her and the blond got into an argument before she was killed, too." Alessandra had heard enough. She walked around to one of the adjacent sidewalks, and continued back to the dorm.

Sure, the murders had started when she came. Sure, she was the reason why. But she was definitely not the killer. It's not her fault her father had a lot of enemies. At this point, Alessandra was focused to find this killer, and to find him soon. the other two murder scenes were already cleaned out, and DNA was far gone by this point. She knew it was a fat chance that the police would find this killer; (s)he was too suave for that. Since there was no room for forensic analysis at this point, there was only one thing she could do, and that was to wait for another murder.

She could see the dorm straight ahead, and she felt immediate relief at this. She didn't want to be out any longer. She didn't want to deal with Richard or the frightful stares. Things were starting to get out of her control, and if there were any traits that she picked up from her father, her controlling nature was definitely one of the most prominant ones.

Right as she was about to take the first step to the door, someone blocked her path. She inwardly groaned as she looked up, staring straight into green eyes.

"Hey, Campbell." He smiled at her and shoved his hands into his Armani jeans, his Ralph Lauren sweater-vest and powder blue button-up crumpling from this movement.

"Hey." They stood in silence for a moment, until Alessandra sighed.

"Is there something you need? I don't mean to be rude, but I have a lot of work to do." His smile faltered, but was replaced quickly. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, and Alessandra lifted an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah. I just..I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to dinner tonight? I got two off-campus passes for us." Alessandra searched his face, searching for his real motives. After a couple of seconds, she inwardly shook her head and casted her eyes down, not believing that she was analyzing something as small as a _date_. She looked back up and saw the crazed look in his eyes, biting his lip softly. Ah, nerves. If only she had them sometimes; but then again, when you're raised by Slade, what kind of emotions do you actually feel? They were very limited.

"Sure." The craze left his eyes, and were replaced with light as the corners of his mouth twitched up.

"Sweet. I'll pick you up at seven." He winked and walked away, at which Alessandra rolled her eyes. Even though Campbell seemed more of an introvert, his tactics were still extremely masculine. I mean, is a wink really necessary? She sighed and walked the rest of the way up the steps, pulling out her key to open the door.

* * *

"We have to get you ready, now! Let's pick out a dress, first." Alessandra sat on her bed, her mouth set in a straight line. It was now five-oh-six, and Abbie was thrilled when she heard that Campbell asked her to a date. She watched as the blond bustled around in Alessandra's closet, pulling out a multitude of dresses.

"You know, I'm super surprised that the dean is even allowing you guys to leave, with the other murder and all." Her voice was muffled, sure to her face being shoved in the closet. Alessandra shrugged.

"I don't quite know either. But I guess all that matters is that he is letting us go, right?" She almost laughed at her own statement. Of course she had pondered over why the dean would let them out, and of course it mattered. Not that she would let Abbie know how she really feels, even though she probably wouldn't catch on.

"You're so right. Now try these on!" Abbie handed her four different dresses: a black Marchesa baby-doll dress with crystal embellishment above the bust line, a strapless dress with a chain and pearl belt around the waist with the top portion of the dress black, while the bottom portion was a rosy pink, a one-shoulder pure white dress with ruffles alond the shoulder line, and a floral ivory body-con dress. Alessandra went into the suite bathroom, the dresses over her fore-arm. She carefully slipped into the first one and stepped out.

"How's this?"

Abbie silently critiqued it, her hand rubbing her chin. She nodded, and then shooed her back in. Alessandra quickly slipped on the second one, rolling her eyes. this little exercise was completely pointless - after all, it was just one little date - but she would humor Abbie. She stepped out in the second one. Abbie's faced scrunched up as she pushed Alessandra back in. She pulled that one off and put on the third choice, opening the door yet again.

Abbie's eyes lit up, and she clapped her hands together.

"This one! I love it!" She was wearing the white one-shoulder dress. She had to admit, it was a beautiful dress. She had damn good taste. Abbie grabbed her hand and sat her down on the bed.

"Time to accessorize. And by that, I mean it's time for me to accessorize you." Alessandra nodded her head, watching Abbie as she sifted through multiple shoes and jewelry choices in Alessandra's closet.

"Here!" She brought over a pair of a brownish-silver molten-toned satin Louboutin heels, a hard case snakeskin clutch with a short chain strap, and a pair of silver-and-tourmaline dangle earrings. Alessandra hooked in the earrings and stepped in the heels. She grabbed the clutch and threw in some cash - just incase, her cell phone, and a small swiss-army knife. Abbie raised her brow.

"The swiss army knife, because.." Alessandra looked up at her and shrugged.

"It has a nail file on it." Abbie's face lit up in realization, and he nodded her head.

"Good thinking, girl!" Alessandra gave her a small smile. Convincing this girl of something was as easy as taking candy from a baby; she kind of wished that Abbie would give her more of a challenge. She quickly threw her hair in a messy braid, and made her way to the room's vanity.

"I'll do my own makeup. Thanks for the help." Abbie grinned, making her way to the door.

"No problem, Al. Tell me how the date goes!" She walked out the door and slammed it behind her, leaving Alessandra alone. She sighed in contentment, satisfied to finally get some peace and quiet. She pulled out her makeup bag and carefully swept some deep bronze shadow over her lids, and dark black mascara. She lined her eyebrows with her Chanel brow pencil, and swept on some blush. For a finishing touch, she put on a little lip gloss, and then turned to go lay on her bed. Right when she went to move, she heard movement outside of the door. She waited for the doorknob to turn, and silently watched as Nadia walked in, her eyes casting over Alessandra.

"What's this for?" Alessandra stood up.

"I'm going on a date with Campbell." She gave a half-shrug, and Nadia's eyes grew stern.

"Well, you might want to cancel. We're all going out tonight." Alessandra rose a brow. What the fuck was up this girl's ass?

"No thanks. You guys can go without me, no big deal." She watched as Nadia's eyes began to narrow, but then softened.

"All right, have fun." She could practically taste the falseness of the girl's chipper tone, but quickly shook it off.

"All right. You guys have fun, too." She heard the faint sound of a knock on the downstairs door, and she went to move out of the room.

"He's here." Nadia's brow furrowed.

"But I didn't hear anyone at the door." Alessandra descended down the steps.

"I did. He knocked." She knew Nadia wouldn't hear it, not being trained to. She threw the door open and saw Campbell standing there, wearing a dark blue button down and some tailored pants.

"Ready?" He held out his arm for her to take. She stared at it for a moment, raising her brow slightly. She finally took it, and he led her to his black BMW. He opened her door, and she gave him a small smile.

"What a gentleman." He smiled at her and shut the door behind her, running over to the driver's seat. He pulled out of the parking area and followed the vehicle path to the outer edge of the campus, making it out the gates. He drove out and started down the dark road.

"So, I'm taking you to this place called 'Cucina Europea'. It apparently had great Italian food." She nodded, not one for small talk.

"I'm sure it will be good." The car was silent, and she could see Campbell shift uncomfortably behind the wheel. He cleared his throat.

"So, where did you come from? I mean, before you came here." She leaned against the window and glanced over at him.

"My father owns multiple properties around the globe, so really it's wherever we feel like staying. All of the homes are fully equiped, so we can just get up and leave wherever we are." He nodded.

"Where are you guys at right now?" She smirked.

"Confidential." He let out a chuckle, and then pulled into a parking lot.

"We're here." He drove up to the valet and tossed the keys at the man, letting Alessandra out. She almost laughed at his attempts to impress her, but of course she knew that wasn't the proper thing to do. She was matured beyond her years, so to have a normal teenage date was extremely foreign to her. They walked inside the restaurant and up to the hostess.

"Table for Gordon." She looked down the list, stopping as she spotted the name. She walked out from the front desk.

"Right this way, Mr. Gordon." They followed her to their table, and she pulled out their chairs. She took out a pad.

"Your waiter should be here shortly. Meanwhile, can I get you two some drinks?" Campbell looked over to Alessandra, and she turned her attention to the woman.

"Just a water, please." She looked to Campbell.

"Same." She nodded and smiled, casting her gaze one more time at Campbell. Alessandra watched with mild curiosity, slightly amused by the hostesses appreciation. She knew the normal thing to do was be jealous, but come on, it wasn't like they were a couple or anything. Even if they were, there would be no reason to get jealous over another girl's appreciation; he wasn't responding to it, so it's not a big deal.

The woman came over with their drinks, setting them down while giving Campbell another look. He nervously looked over at Alessandra, expecting her to be edgy. She just rose an eyebrow and gave him a small smirk. The woman left and Campbell gave Alessandra a confused look, but quickly looked away when she looked him over with a questioning gaze.

"So, what looks good?" Alessandra looked up at him.

"I was thinking about the chicken alfredo. It has always been my favorite. My father would sometimes cook it when he wasn't busy." That was actually the truth. Slade made some good chicken alfredo when he was in a 'family' mood. It was safe to assume that they did not have that meal very often.

Campbell nodded and smiled, accepting her answer. She could tell by his face that he was starting to relax more, and that he was glad she opened up just a little.

"That does look good." She smiled at him, setting her menu down. She figured she should probably be a better partner than this.

"So, where are you from?" He looked up at her, his eyes lighting up.

"Well, my family moved to Connecticut from Britain when I was about five. We've lived here ever since, and then they sent me to the academy. My house is about three hours or so." She nodded, looking at him.

"Well, I bet that makes things easier on your parents." He shrugged.

"Yeah, but sometimes it sucks having them so close, you know? Well, I guess you wouldn't know, but..nevermind." She laughed lightly, looking back down at the menu. She gazed back up and opened her mouth to speak, when something caught her eye.

A few seats over, there was a man with white hair and one eyepatch. If you looked closely, you could see the distinct similarities between Alessandra and him. She quickly looked back to Campbell, and then gave him a small smile.

"I have to go to the bathroom really quick. If the waiter comes, will you order for me?" He smiled and nodded, and she bustled away. She already knew for a fact that her father would be following after her, after all, why else would he be here? Any other teenager would be furious that their father was around while on a date, but she knew better. He was there for a good reason, like always. Alessandra walked close to the bathrooms and behind a plant, out of reach of the cameras.

"Hello, dear." She turned around to come face-to-face with her father, Slade. She nodded in his direction.

"Hello, father. What are you doing here?" He walked over so he was adjacent with her, and leaned against the wall.

"I heard there was another killing." She nodded, leaning near Slade. She rested against his arm, closing her eyes.

"Yeah. Whoever this person is, they're intent on getting to me. Just about an hour before the girl died, she tried to pick a fight with me. It wasn't bad or anything, so it's not like a dwelled on it. I was actually quite surprised when I found out." He nodded.

"I see. You need to be careful, Alessandra. I am finding it harder than I thought to catch this murderer, which means you need to be aware as ever. Trust no one." She nodded, hearing this statement for the thousandth time since she was old enough to understand.

"I know, dad." He sighed and brought his arm around his daughter, hugging her to him.

"So, who is this boy?" She looked up at him, seeing his eyebrow raised. She smiled and shrugged, leaning back into him.

"His name is Campbell. He asked me out on a date earlier on today, and I said yes. Simple as that." His eye narrowed slightly as he contemplated this information. He let out a huff.

"Well you make sure to tell the boy that if he lays one hand on you, I'll castrate him." Her eyes widened as she looked up at him.

"Father!" He shrugged and hugged her to him again.

"I have to look out for you, you know that. No matter what my status is, I'm your father, and that's what fathers do." Alessandra chuckled and hugged her father one last time before removing herself from his arms. She began to walk away from him, and then turned around.

"Tell mom I said hi and that I miss her." He smiled.

"I will. We're actually planning a trip to New Zealand. It should be fun, relaxing." Alessandra smiled and nodded.

"It should be. You two deserve a break, have more time to give me a sibling." Slade clucked his tongue and crossed his arms, causing his daughter to laugh.

"Bye, dad." He smiled and nodded toward her.

"Remember, stay on the lookout. Be aware of all of your surroundings, no matter how promising they seem." She nodded and started to walk away.

"You know I will."

* * *

**Well, that was fun. And I was right, I didn't get it up last night. I think I only wrote one sentence of this last night, heh. But the point is that I got it here! Hope you liked it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**All right my friends, here's the next chapter! Sorry it has been a while.**

**

* * *

**

Alessandra woke up the next morning to pounding on her door.

"Al! Open up!" She hopped out of bed and rushed to the door, instantly alert. Nadia was still sleeping peacefully in her bed, oblivious to everything around her. Alessandra opened the door quickly, her eyes wide.

"What's wrong, Abbie? Did something happen?" She surveyed the surroundings, looking for anything out of the ordinary. She looked back at Abbie, and noticed she was smiling. She was also already dressed for the day, wearing a white lace shell, a pair of dark True Religion skinny jeans, Christian Louboutin black suede chunky heels, a black tent coat, and a bright red Prada bag on her arm, her blonde hair straightened.

"No, silly. We need to start planning for the dance this weekend!" Alessandra rose an eyebrow, silently inquiring about this 'dance'. Abbie rolled her eyes.

"The annual fall dance. You will totally love it! And I so know that Campbell will ask you; he's, like, definitely into you." She winked and Alessandra sighed.

"All right, then. So what exactly to we have to plan? It's Thursday." Abbie nodded, somewhat overzealous.

"Exactly! We need to go shopping, pronto!" Alessandra leaned against the door frame, crossing her arms.

"And I can't wear a dress I already own because.." Abbie scoffed, pulling Alessandra out of the room completely. Her face was dead serious.

"I am going to pretend you didn't just ask me that. Now go wake Nadia up so we can go!" She pushed Alessandra back inside the room and closed the door. Alessandra sighed. A dance? Was it really worth it to go to one of these when she had other things to worry about? A dance could be the perfect spot for a killer to strike, considering how dark and crowded it is inside of those things. She contemplated over it for a few more minutes, then decided to humor her friend and go. She walked over to the side of Nadia's bed and shoved her.

"Get up. We're going shopping for this 'dance', or whatever." Nadia rubbed her eyes and glared at Alessandra.

"You could have woken me up nicer, you know." Alessandra smirked.

"Not really my style." She walked over to her closet, all too aware of the dark glare that was being sent her way, and then the rustling of sheets as Nadia got out of bed.

"Fine."

* * *

"Finally! You guys take forever!" Alessandra stepped down the last stair, clad in a dark blue crew neck sweater, a Burberry skirt, and a pair of light brown boots, her light hair up in a ponytail and a Mulberry bag slung on her shoulder. Nadia came down next, in a red cashmere cowl neck sweater, a pair of dark skinny jeans, a dark brown heeled boots, a Louis Vuitton hobo bag on her shoulder, and her hair curled. Her cool hazel eyes ran over the two.

"Let's go. I called for my car to be pulled up front." Abbie's smile lit up the room as she headed to the front door, swinging it open. Alessandra followed her out and saw the silver Mercedes parked about twenty yards, on the side of the house. Nadia bounced ahead of her and Abbie, getting into the driver's seat.

"Come on, guys. Let's hurry!" Abbie bustled into the back seat and Alessandra took the front. Nadia pulled out of her parking spot and flew over to the gates of the school, waiting for them to open. Nadia glanced in the rearview mirror at Abbie.

"Are we going into town, to the boutiques?" Abbie nodded.

"Definitely. They always have the less common items, and it could be a catastrophe to be seen in the same dress as someone else! Right, Al?" I glanced at her.

"Yep." Abbie pouted at Alessandra obvious bored demeanor. She lit up again, though, when an idea hit her.

"After we are totally going to this new spa in town! It's supposed to be great, and we can get lunch there too. You guys in?" Alessandra nodded instantly, loving the idea of a massage. She could really use one, thanks to all the stress lately.

"Awesome." The car stopped, and Nadia turned it off.

"We're here, ladies." She got out of the car, slamming the door behind her. Alessandra looked outside and rose an eyebrow. They definitely got there quickly. She got out of the car and followed Abbie and Nadia to one of the many boutiques. Abbie walked up to one and pulled the door open, looking back at Alessandra.

"This is one of my favorite shops. They have gorgeous dresses; we're all guarenteed to find something here." The three walked in and were greeted by a tall woman with dark, short hair.

"Good morning, ladies." They smiled at her and continued on toward the back, where all of the dresses were located.

"All right, let's get this party started!" Alessandra began sifting through the many dresses, vaguely aware of Abbie 'oohing' at everything she saw.

"Oh my god, this dress is so great, Al! It would look gor on you." She held out a gray bodycon dress, one strap a normal thick strand and the other one an off-the-shoulder strap. She shoved it into Alessandra's arms, and then continued on. In the end, all the girls had at least four dresses, and headed to the fitting rooms. Alessandra locked hers and then felt her purse vibrate. She pulled out her cell phone and saw she had a text message.

_Are you going to this dance at the school? _

_If you are, you need to be extra careful. By the way, it's Richard._

Alessandra rose an eyebrow and texted back.

_I thought you were through with talking to me._

_And I'm not stupid, of course I'll be on the lookout._

_Why to you care, anyway?_

She grabbed the first dress off of the hook, and started to take it off of the hanger. She felt her phone vibrate again.

_I know you're not stupid, I'm just saying._

_And I care because you're Starfire's daughter. No matter who you father is, I would still try and protect you just because of that fact._

_I'll also be chaperoning the dance, to keep a lookout, too._

_Talk to you later, Alessandra._

Alessandra sighed and put her phone back in her purse, deciding against texting back. So her mother's ex-beau is now chaperoning the dance at her expense. Wonderful. She continued taking the dress off of the hanger, stripping off her clothes and throwing it on. It was the one that Abbie had thrown at her, and she did like it. She admired it from all sides, and then took it off, moving on to the next dress.

This one was a molten silver velvet wrap dress by Diane von Furstenberg. She looked it over and decided against it, putting iit back on the hanger and on the reject hook. The next was a black strapless Issa London dress, which she quickly decided wasn't for her. Another reject hook. She tried on the last dress, which was a black lace dress, without much shape. She decided on the one  
Abbie picked out. The girl definitely had a sense of style.

"Alessandra! Are you done yet? We're waiting for you." Alessandra looked up at the door at the sound of Nadia's voice.

"Coming!" She threw on her clothes and flung the door open, her dress hanging on her arm. Abbie smiled.

"You picked the one that I chose for you!" Alessandra nodded.

"I like your dress, it's cute." She looked at Abbie's bright teal, brown, and blue abstract-print strapless Soshanna dress, and then to Nadia's black cowl-neck Tibi mini dress. Nadia made her way to the counter to pay.

"Come on, girls. There's a cozy bed and a masseus waiting for me." The other two hurried over to the register, agreeing. After they made their purchase, they walked out and down the street, to the beautifully designed spa. A woman dressed in all white opened the door, smiling.

"Hello, ladies. What are we here for?" Nadia glanced up.

"Massages." The woman smiled and led them into a white room, a small fountain and a few plants in the corners. There was soft rain sounding through the speakers, and the beds were memory foam.

"Go ahead and lay down, I'll go get some of our women for you." They all chose their beds and laid, undressing quickly underneath the sheets. Alessandra had grabbed her phone, and she held it tightly in her fist. Nadia sighed in contentment.

"This is definitely what I need." Alessandra nodded.

"Tell me about it." They heard footsteps near their room, and Alessandra mentally counted three people. Obviously their masseuses.

"Hello, girls. Are we ready?" They all grunted in response, expressing the affirmative.

"All right. Just relax." One woman started to work on Alessandra, and she closed her eyes happily. She was just beginning to dose off, when she felt her phone vibrate. She glanced up and opened the text message.

_Hey, it's Campbell. I was just wondering if you would, I don't know, go to the dance with me this weekend? If not, that's totally cool. Just..throwing it out there._

Nadia lifted her head.

"Who's it from?" Alessandra glanced her way, closing her eyes again.

"Campbell. He wants to go to the dance with me." Nadia smirked and Abbie squealed.

"Oh my god, you better say yes!" Nadia nodded.

"Yeah, come on, Alessandra. Have some fun with the guy. He's obviously fawning over you. Probably wondering why you haven't talked to him since your date, too." Alessandra frowned, her brow creasing. She sighed. What harm could it do?

"Fine." she pulled up a blank screen on her phone and typed back.

_Why not._

"All right, done." Abbie smiled in satisfaction, but Nadia rose an eyebrow.

"Please tell me you at least sounded a _little_ enthusiastic." Alessandra blew out a breath.

"Come on, since when do I ever sound enthusiastic?" Nadia studied her for a moment, then shrugged.

"That's true."

* * *

**All right, here's the chapter! Kind of a light chapter, just to lead up to the next one. I want that one to be a heavy one, so I needed to add this in here. Read and Review, loves!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Already, next chapter! This time, not too much of a wait.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Alessandra sat in her chair in front of the vanity, carefully applying her makeup; it was the night of the dance. She spread dark red lipstick on casually, not nearly as excited as her other friends. Seriously, who came up with the notion of a dance, anyway? Probably some horny man; everyone knows what happens in those dances.

"Al, you look gorgeous!" She peaked up at Abbie, who was busy curling her hair.

"Thanks." She was in her gray Diane von Furstenberg dress, her hair pulled into a side ponytail, the ends curled. Her eyes were covered in multiple shades of gray, making her green eyes seem to radiate from her face, and light blush and dark lipstick. She had diamond chandellier earrings dangling from her ears.

"So, you excited to see Campbell?" This time it was Nadia who spoke, smirking in Alessandra's direction. She shrugged.

"Probably not as much as he is." Nadia snorted, then turned back to the mirror.

"Whatever." There was a knock on the door, and Abbie practically skipped over to the stairs and down to the front door.

Alessandra sighed when she heard Abbie screech her name.

"Come on, Al! Don't want to keep your date waiting!" She got up and smiled over at Nadia.

"See you at the dance." Nadia grunted in reply, and Alessandra walked out the door and down to see Campbell. He was standing in the front door, clad in a simple black Armani tux and a vest and tie that matched her dress.

"Ready?" she nodded and took hold of his arm, flashing Abbie a smile.

"Bye, Abbie." She grinned at Alessandra.

"Bye, love. And you two be good, now. Don't want baby Alessandras runnning around!" Alessandra sighed, and then inwardly snickered when she saw Campbell's flushed face. He led her to his black BMW, even though the dance hall wasn't all that far. She figured he just wanted to show off; plus, the air was pretty crisp, so she wasn't complaining. Campbell opened the door for her, then got into the driver's seat. He looked over at her and smiled.

"You look beautiful." She glanced up at him, giving him a small smile.

"Thanks. Right back at you; but 'handsome' instead of 'beautiful'." He chuckled lightly and started up the car, driving the short distance to the dance hall. He took the few turns past the multiple dorms, then turned into the parking lot. It took all of one minute, max.

"Well, thanks for the ride." Campbell blushed, and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Just thought it would be more authentic if I drove." Alessandra nodded her head, then got out of the car.

"Hey!" She turned to Campbell, one eyebrow raised. He clucked his tongue.

"I was suppose to open that for you." Alessandra rubbed her arm.

"Sorry. Habit, I guess." He shrugged.

"No biggie. Let's go!" He locked his hand with hers, and led her to the hall. Alessandra looked up at the sky, noting the cloudy aura. She was about to look back at Campbell, when something caught her eye. She glanced over, and saw someone was waving her over to them. She looked over fully, and squinted her eyes. She sighed when she realized it was Richard.

"Hey, Campbell? You go ahead on inside, I have to fix something on my dress. I don't want to be too crude and do it right here." He bit his lip, then gave her a small smile.

"Sure. I'll stay near the door, so you can spot me when you get inside." She smiled at him and nodded, letting go of his hand. She made sure to keep one eye on him, and relaxed when she saw him go out of sight. She casually made her way over to Richard, hiding in the shadows when she made it over there.

"What?" Richard had a serious look on his face, his arms crossed. She noticed, with horrid fascination, the similarity of him and her father at that moment. She shook her head, and looked back to him. He rose an eyebrow.

"Is there a reason you just shook your head..?" Alessandra shrugged, trying to act nonchalant.

"You just reminded me of my father, when I saw you stand like that." She pointed at him, gesturing to his stance. He immediately uncrossed his arms. His eyes became dangerously cold.

"Don't you _ever_ compare me to your father. He's a fucking horrible man. I'm not. I am nothing like him, and never will be." She rose her hands in surprise.

"Whoa, there. You don't need to freak out, I was just noting something. It's in my nature." Richard huffed.

"Yeah; the nature of a psychopath." Alessandra rose an eyebrow and crossed her arms, leaning in dangerously close.

"What did you just say?" He narrowed his eyes, keeping any form of intimidation out of his face, if he even felt any.

"You heard me." She held his gaze for a few more minutes, then looked away. She sighed and tapped her foot on the ground.

"Okay, I'm just not going to respond. At least not until you stop acting like you're twelve years old." Richard shook his head silently, looking up at the sky. Finally, he looked back down.

"Fine, whatever. On to the reason I called you over; there's something important I wanted to talk to you about." She rose an eyebrow and beckoned him to continue. He obliged.

"I came here somewhat early, just to survey the area. There have been some clues that the killer is near, and most likely at this dance for sure. I wouldn't be surprised in the lease if you are attacked, so you seriously need to watch yourself. I'll be surveying the whole night, so you can feel somewhat better." She shrugged.

"Who said I was feeling bad in the first place?" Richard looked at her like she was crazy.

"What wouldn't you? There's a murderer on the loose, and they're after you." She sighed and stared him dead in the eye.

"Richard, my father is a mercenary. Death and threats are nothing new to me." He frowned and crossed his arms again.

"True. Go on and spend time with your male friend. I'll be keeping a look out." She nodded and began to walk away, and back up to the hall. She opened the doors and was instantly meet with blaring music. She scrunched her face in distaste, and entered, immediately spotting Campbell. He smiled and waved.

"Over here, Al!" She made her way over to him, and he took her arm. "Come on, this is my favorite song." She allowed him to lead her to the dance floor, going in between many swaying bodies. He gripped her hips and pulled her against him, his head resting on her shoulder.

Alessandra knew that she should be enjoying herself- or, at least trying to, to seem somewhat more like an average teenager- but her thoughts were preoccupied. She kept an eye out for anything out of the ordinary, but no such luck. She knew there was no way to turn off her heightened senses and her paranoid instincts; they were, after all, survival skills. Learned and heightened by daddy dearest. She felt Campbell grip her hips a little tighter, and he leaned to her ear.

"Are you having fun?" She nodded.

"Yeah." He nodded against her, and continued to grind on her. She was only vaguely aware of this, and decided to just let him have his fun. After a few more songs, Campbell pulled away and tugged on her arm.

"Want to go get some refreshments?" She nodded happily, definitely up to the idea of leaving this god forsaken sweat fest.

"Yeah, let's go." He nodded and led her over to a cluster of tables, directing her to sit down. He then turned from her.

"I'm going to go get us some drinks, be right back." She nodded and watched him leave. She sighed and turned to the right, unintentionally catching Richard's gaze. He nodded once, and then looked back to the vast amount of dancing students. Alessandra closed her eyes and sunk down in her seat. _Swoosh._

Her eyes instantly snapped open, and she turned int he direction of the count. She saw something quickly dissapear, and swore she saw something gleam. She looked back over to Richard, making sure he wasn't turned her way, and got up to go investigate. She maneuvered through multiple tables of students, eventually making it all the way to the far wall. She knew that it probably wasn't the smartest to go in such a secluded area, but she was too damn stubborn to just leave, and not look any further. Alessandra surveyed everything around her, using all senses to detect anything.

_Screech_.

She turned abruptly to the left, not seeing anyone; but seeing something. She noticed there was a long gash running up the wall. That definitely wasn't there before. Alessandra closed her eyes to better focus on her hearing, but the deafening music was making it hard to concentrate. She heard another screech, but did not turn.

"Fu-"

She slowly started to move her body toward the sound, when she suddenly felt out of breath.

Her eyes bugged, and now could only hear the pounding of her heart. She looked down and saw a knife plunging through her. How the hell did someone do that so fast? She didn't even detect it. Eventually, after the initial shock, she became very aware of the pain coarsing through her entire body. She shuddered and slid down the wall, gripping the handle of the knife. She knew better than to yank it free, afraid to lose more blood than necessary. It felt like ice cold needles were piercing her all over, mostly concentrated on her abdomen.

"Alessandra!" She looked up wiuth half-lidded eyes, meeting the gaze of deep blue ones. She felt herself start to lose consciousness, and was about to give in to it, when she realized what a mess it would be if she did. There was no way that anyone could find out about this, and she had to make sure to tell Richard that.

"Ri-damnit..yo-you can't let anyone see me. You're going to have to..to fix this. No ambulances, that wouldn't be good.." She was breathing heavily as she leaned against his torso, his arms securing a strip of cloth around her stomach, to act as a tournaquite. She realized how out of it she was, when she couldn't even remember how he obtained the piece of fabric. She stopped breathing momentarily and bit her lip at the searing pain when Richard slowl removed the knife. Once it was all the way out, she lt out a large breath, collapsing against him.

"Fucking hell." She felt him support her, and she allowed her eyes to close. She still refused to fall asleep, trying to grip onto consciousness as much as possible.

"I'm going to take you to my room. We'll get you fixed up there." She nodded weakly against him, then furrowed her brow.

"Wh-what about Campbell? He's going to wonder.." She felt herself being lifted, guessing that Richard was carrying her. She then felt cool air hit her unexpectedly, and she shivered.

"Don't worry about him, I had one of your friends tell him you got sick when I noticed you over in the corner." She tried to nod, but realized she just didn't have to energy. That pissed her off more than scared her, never being this vulnerable before. She wondered if this is what her father felt like when his crazy ex-wife shot his eye out.

"I didn't bring my car here, so I'm going to have to carry you there. Is it too cold?" She attempted to shake her head, but to no avail. She just grunted in response. She jumped slightly, along with his steps.

"We're almost there." His voice seemed far away now, but she still tried to keep awake.

"I need to find out who..who did this. We need to go back, Richard. Call my father, he'll know what to do.." She could feel his arms tense up when she mentioned him, but then heard him sigh.

"I hate to say this..but you're right. I'll call him when I get you situated in my room."

"Good." A few minutes later, she felt herself beign lifted higher, figuring he was climbing the steps of the building that he resided. She then felt a burst of warm air, and instantly let out a relieved moan. She felt herself being lifted again, and then heard the sound of Richard pulling out a key. The next thing she knew, she was laying in something warm and soft. A bed.

"All right..I'm..situated. Call.." He made a sound of comprehension, and she barely opened her eyes to see Richard pull out his cell phone. He looked to her.

"Do you have his number in your phone?"

"Mmhmmm.." He went over to her clutch and promptly opened it, pulling out her phone. He clicked through it for a moment, then paused.

"I'm guessing it's under 'father'?"

"Mmm." She figured he took that as a 'yes' as she could vaguely make out him putting the phone up to his ear through her blurry vision. The immense need to sleep suddenly came over her, nearly impossible to put off. She mentally shook her head to try to get rid of it, but it wouldn't budge. She finally gave up and started to drift into unconsciousness.

"Hi, Slade? Long time no talk. It's 'Robin'. Nightwing, now. This call is urgent.."

Everything went black.

* * *

**Next chapter! Wooh! Read and Review, my friends.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Next chapter! I'm happy you all are liking it.**

**And I have to say; I've realized (while doing school work) that writing so many stories - short and long - over the summer, has actually improved my writing skills in the sense of a school paper (such as a research paper). I doubt it was by magic that I am all of the sudden getting even better grades on my papers. **

**The lesson in this little exerpt is that writing stories is good for you :)**

**

* * *

**

Alessandra woke in a haze. She carefully opened her eyes, squinting them against the artificial light engulfing the room. She brought a hand up to her eyes, rubbing them roughly so as to get rid of her sleepy state.

"Alessandra? You're up." She sat up slowly, noticing the stiff feeling in her abdomen. She glanced down and found herself in a pair of dark gray stretchy shorts and a baggy red t-shirt. She realized that the stiff feeling were the hefty amount of bandages covering her wound.

This thought caught her attention immediately. Who had stabbed her? How could she have let her guard down? There couldn't be a way for this murderer to be more agile than her..right? She cursed herself for not preventing this little mishap. she finally turned her eyes to the source of the sound, recognizing the man as Richard. She nodded her head weakly.

"Yep. How long was I out?" He shrugged slightly.

"About an hour; not very long." She nodded her head again, then her brow furrowed. She gave him a slightly disgusted look.

"How did I end up in this outfit..?" Richard sighed and walked toward his small temporary kitchen.

"I put you in it. Your dress was all bloody, and I needed to wrap up that gash. Don't worry, it's not like I was looking at you in any indecent way. You're much too young; that is just way too disturbing. I'm not like your father." He walked back out with a glass of water and a smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes and yanked the glass from his hand, careful not to spill any of its contents. Richard sat down next to her and reclined back, biting his lip.

"So, I have some other news.." She rose an eyebrow at him as she sipped the water. He sighed and sat up straight.

"You told me to call your father." Alessandra's eyes widened and she almost choked on her water. She slammed the glass down on the coffee table in front of her, turning to face him completely.

"What! And you listened to me? Do you have a death wish?" Richard ran a hand through his unruly locks.

"did your mother tell you of my..history with your father?" She crossed her arms and leaned back into the couch, nodding slowly.

"Oh yeah. How he tried to make you his 'apprentice', and how you became obsessed with him. And then how you hallucinated, causing yourself physical and mental harm, all because of my father. You guys seem to go way back." He just sat there, an unreadable expression carved on his face. She could clearly tell he was pissed. she attempted to stand up, wiggling slightly as she tried to regain some balance. Finally, she was upright and stable, and walked away from the couch.

"In other news; what did you tell him?" She crossed her arms as she stared at him.

"That you were here with me, hurt. I could tell he wanted to blow up on me, but he just wouldn't be Slade if he actually acted through with that." She nodded her head, knowing exactly what he meant. Her father had always taught her that patience was key, and anger was a pointless emotion. At least acting on it was. He told her how she could lose focus if she allowed someone to get a rise out of her, and how it could likely lead to her fate. She opened her mouth to speak again, when there wwas a loud knock on the door. Richard got up from the couch and swiftly walked to the door. As he pulled it open, Alessandra glimpsed over and was met with a familiar man.

"Where is my daughter?" Richard started to point toward her as he stepped out of the way, but Slade just roughly pushed passed him and made a bee-line for Alessandra. He instantly pulled her to him and lifted her shirt, inspecting the bandages.

"Did you do these? I taught you better than this." Richard cleared his throat, obviously peeved at this notion.

"No, _I _did." Slade glanced toward Richard and snorted.

"That explains it." Richard growled and stomped toward him, throwing out an accusing finger.

"You have no fucking right to talk like that to me, after all the shit you did to me. If making me your fucking apprentice wasn't enough, you had to go and steal Starfire away from me? Who the fuck do you think you are!" Slade rose an eyebrow and fully faced him, his arms crossed casually in front of him.

"You're still upset about that? How long has it been now, Ro-I mean, _Nightwing_? Over sixteen years, that's for sure. Are you really that obsessed with my wife?" Richard threw a punch at Slade, of which he ducked. He grabbed onto his arm and twisted it behind him, making him fall to his knees.

"You really haven't learned at all since you were a teenager. Your Starfire isn't yours anymore, and hasn't been for a long time. She's my wife, go ahead and let that fact sink in." He abruptly let go of Richard and turned from him, still aware of his movements if he was to try and attack Slade again. Alessandra looked between her father and Richard.

"You two really do have a rift, don't you?" Slade sighed and led Alessandra to the couch, sitting down next to her. He made sure to keep a small distance away from her, not willing to show much affection in front of his old foe.

"Of course. Now, I see that this adversary is proving a bigger threat than we had both anticipated. Do you still have that gun I sent to you?" Richard appeared in front of them, exhasperated.

"A gun! There is no way you are getting away with that! I demand it be turned in." Slade snickered.

"And what exactly gives you that authority? You're only visiting." Richard began to open his mouth to protest. "Don't dare tell me that you aren't. You should know me well enough to know that I would brush up on all the research I need to figure why you're here." Richard was breathing heavily, his fists clenched at his sides.

"I'll just leave you two some time alone. I don't think I can be in front of a coniving bastard like you for much longer." Both of the Wilsons watched as Richard slammed the door to his bedroom door, then looked at each other. Slade smirked.

"He still has the same temper he had when he was younger. Never learned to control it." Alessandra nodded her head.

"Yes. He does seem to like to act on impulse." She glanced up at her father, whom was staring at her. He held her gaze for a few seconds before speaking.

"I'm glad you're all right, Alessandra. I actually have your mother out in the car, but I figured it would be a bad idea for her to come in, considering." Alessandra nodded in comprehension. She couldn't help but wondering, though, what the interaction between her mother and Richard would be like. She decided she would very much like to find out.

"Dad? I was wondering if you could call her up here. I really do miss her, and I don't think it would be a good idea for me to go out just yet." Slade stared at her for a moment, and she figured he knew her true intentions. Since when did he not? He finally slowly nodded his head, standing up.

"All right, I'll go get her." He walked fluidly over to the door, shutting it softly behind him. Right after, Richard poked his head out of the door.

"Did he leave? God, I hope so." Alessandra rolled her eyes and stood up. She walked over to the hall, nodding her head in his direction. He opened his door fully and walked out, striding down the small hall and to the couch. She tried to keep the smile off of her face as she sat back down.

"There is one catch, though." He raised an eyebrow in her direction. She bit the inside of her lip.

"He's coming back, and with my mother."

* * *

**I was going to continue on with this chapter, with Starfire's appearance, but then I decided I wanted to be mean and put a cliffie! **

**I know how much you all love me right now. Read and Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know you all have been waiting for this chapter! And I must say, torturing you all was quite fun :)**

**I mean that in the nicest and most loving way possible.**

**Oh, and I've also decided that this will not have lemons. You see, Alessandra is my character, which practically makes her my virtual daughter. Would you like to think of your daughter having sex? No, you would not.**

**And now the moment I know you all have wanted to see:**

**Robin/Nightwing and Starfire reunion.**

**

* * *

**

Richard stared at Alessandra, wide-eyed.

"W-What do you mean, you're mother's coming?" Alessandra sighed and leaned back against the couch. She knew he would react this way. Honestly, she would have been surprised if he didn't; he definitely showed that he still somewhat cared for her, even though he would never admit it. She almost pitied him. _Almost_.

"My father is bringing her back up so she can see me." She said matter-of-factly. He just continued to stare at her, unconsciously fidgeting.

"Can't you just go down there or something?" Alessandra groaned quietly. This was one of Richard's faults; no matter how much he agreed with the concept of not letting emotions override logic, he couldn't seem to take his own advice.

"Does it look like I'm in any condition to go down there? Suck it up. It's not like they're staying over or anything." His eyes widened again.

"They better as hell not!" Alessandra attempted to lay down, sick of listening to Richard.

"Seriously, man up." She heard him growl slightly, and she looked up at him. He was leaning back against the couch, a pained expression on his face. He really was a mess. Alessandra sighed and sat back up, feeling obligated to give him at least _some_ comfort. She tentively patted his back.

"It probably won't be as bad as you think..maybe she'll like, throw herself in your arms and want to catch up. You were her friend and all.." He just stared at her, a frown on his face. She rolled her eyes and sat up a little more.

"Look, I'm trying to be comforting. This isn't in my nature - you know I'm more like my father - so live it up while you can, because I can guarantee that it will never happen again." Richard grunted in reply.

"Yeah, I've realized. You know, you'd be a lot more pleasant if you took after your mother." Alessandra sighed and rolled her eyes. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Let me guess, to you my mother is flawless." He shook his head.

"If she was flawless, she wouldn't have left us for Slade." Alessandra snickered.

"I think you mean, left _you_. I doubt you were worrying about your team as much as your heartache." He bit the side of his lip, refusing to look at her.

"You just don't understand." Alessandra brought her legs up, to sit cross-legged. She turned to look at him.

"Then let me understand. I'm curious to know how the whole ordeal played out." Richard stared at her for a long time, then started to speak.

"The whole team had just gotten back from our trip to Tokyo, a couple months after. That was when your mother and I began to date." She nodded. "Things were going great, and I'm pretty sure she felt the same. We had always kind of jumped around our feelings, and that's why it took so long for us to get together. We had liked each other a long time before Tokyo. Your mother had tried to take the initiative beforehand, but I was too young and stupid to go for it. I thought that relationships were a nuisance, no matter how much I liked her. Eventually, I figured out that instead of my feelings going away from ignoring them, they grew stronger. I honestly think that if Slade hadn't come in the picture, I would have married her."

Alessandra sighed, trying to think of what it would be like if that would have been true. Would she even be here? Perhaps, as the daughter of Richard and Kori, instead of Slade and Kori. She shook her head and looked up at him, noticing how much it pained him to go back to these memories. He actually did love her mother, and that made her uneasy.

"We were both in a happy relationship, and our friends were happy for us, knowing how long we had liked each other. Although I was still uneasy with showing public affection, I gave her endless bounds of it when we were alone. I never knew that it could feel so nice, being loved. Being trained under the Batman, I was taught to never have relationships, especially with teammates. Pretty hypocritical, if you look at his record." He rolled his eyes. "But that all flew out the door. Sorry, I'm rambling on too much.." He turned to her and she shrugged, then motioned for him to continue.

"Anyway, back on topic. We were dating happily for a couple of months, but then Slade came back. He had kidnapped her to try and get to me, no doubt. I was beyond focused on getting her back, and my friends knew it. I searched everywhere for her, and didn't get any sleep until I actually found her." He closed his eyes and sighed, leaning into the couch.

"So you found her, but I'm guessing that's not when this all happened..?" He opened one eye and glanced over at her, shaking his head. He closed his eyes again, and continued.

"We found her in one of Slade's old hideouts, tied to the cold ground. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. At first she seemed a little out of it, but I figured it was because of the whole ordeal; the kidnapping, ecetera. When we got back to the car, I chose to sit in the back with her, and that's when she seemed to be back to her normal self. She latched onto me and kissed me, thanking me softly. It's crazy how I can still remember all of this.." He chuckled quietly and gave a small smile. "She fell asleep against me, and I brought her in when we got back to the tower. I brought her to her room and laid her down. She grabbed onto me and invited me to stay with her, which I immediately obliged. It's funny to think that it was all an act; that only a few days after that, I'm guessing, she was going behind my back to be with your father. What really hurt was the fact that she went farther with him than me. Of course I was still young and never tried to get intimate yet, but she let him-"

"Okay, I don't want to hear this." He look at her and gave her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, kind of lost myself there." She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms uncomfortably.

"You don't say." He cleared his throat and continued on.

"I never would have guessed any of it. Then one day, she came home from the mall. Well, now I know the truth, and it definitely wasn't the mall. She asked me to gather everyone in the living room, and of course I did it. I figured she had something good to tell us, or perhaps she had gifts that she had gotten at the mall. We all sat down on the couch, her standing in front of us. The thing that caught me off guard was the nervous look on her face. I remember thinking 'what could she be nervous of?'. I would have never guessed the truth. She didn't waste time to tell us; she said she had been unfaithful. I didn't really comprehend at first, and then she said she had been seeing Slade. Slade, of all people. She also made it clear that their relationship was intimate, and that really threw me over.

I wasn't aware of anyone around me. I was in shock by what I heard. At first I thought my mind was playing tricks on me, but everytime I looked up at her and her solemn face, I knew it wasn't. This waf reality. After I got over the initial shock, I stood up..I'm not proud of this, but I smacked her. Hard. She didn't look up, surprised, like I expected her to; she just took it, as if she felt she deserved it. She tried to plead with me, tell me that she loved him. This just made me angrier, knowing that the one girl I had loved betrayed me, and with my _worst enemy_ no less. I was hurt in so many ways that I could barely stand it. My anger began to fade away, and complete misery took over. I tried to figure out what I did wrong, beg her to stay with me. She just looked at me, that solemn look still there. I hated it. The anger came swelling back, and I made her give me her communicator and leave the tower. I let her know that she was no longer welcome after this, but a part of me hoped that she would return.

For weeks I had always checked the phones and waited by the door, just waiting for her to come back and say she still wanted to be a part of the team, and say that she still loved me. But it never did happen, and the rest of the group could tell that I was beginning to go into a deep depression. They tried to cheer me up; get me our of the tower and go to the park or get a pizza. I would go to humor them, but nothing worked. Eventually, they made me go to the doctor. He prescribed me to some kind of anti-depressent. I was pissed that it came to this, and eventually all of the sadness turned to anger. I refused to take the pills. The anger was my drug, and it helped drive the pain away. It was always still there, but I was able to forget it sometimes.." Alessandra studied him, trying ot figure out his emotions as he talked. She could see his eyes glistening slightly. The last thing she wanted was to deal with a crying man; it wasn't exactly her forte.

"Well..I have nothing. Just, don't cry. It's annoying." She flinched at her words, feeling a little guilty for not caring as much as she should. She quickly shook it off. He glanced at her and sighed, opening his mouth to say something.

The door handle jiggled slightly. She could see Richard visibly tense. She looked over to the door, slowly creeking open, and then her mother appeared, dressed in a fitting green dress, a black trench coat, and black round-toed heels. She and her father walked into the room, and then that's when she saw Richard.

They both tensed, completely silent. Her mother opened her mouth, but no words came out. Alessandra looked over at Richard and noticed that his jaw was clenched, and he was trying awfully hard to keep a straight face. The tension was thick, and it was practically suffocating her. She looked over to her father, whom was watching the exchange with a stoic face. Her mother looked away, deciding to put her attention on her daughter.

"Alessandra! I am glad to see that you are all right." She hurried over to Alessandra and sat down next to her, on the side away from Richard. She grabbed her daughter and hugged her tightly, her face hidden in the crook of her neck. she let go and looked her over.

"Lean back a little, my bumgorf. I wish to inspect your injury." Alessandra did as told, and Kori lifted her shirt slightly. Before turning to the wound, she rose her eyebrow at the shirt.

"It's mine." She turned slightly toward Richard, and nodded her head.

"Oh, well. Uh, I thank you for taking care of her." She kept her eyes away from him.

"No problem. She's a sweet girl." Alessandra could tell that Richard wanted to break through the tension and talk to her mother. She looked up at her mother and saw that she wasn't yet ready to bite.

"Yes, she is." Kori continued to shift the shirt slightly to uncover the wound, and slowly began rolling off the gauze. Richard stood up slowly.

"I'll go get some more gauze." Kori didn't give any acknowledgment, and continued to unwrap the bandages. Once they were all off, Alessandra sighed as she felt the air brush against her now freed skin. Kori ran her fingers along the outsides of the stab wound.

"Oh X'hal, sweetheart. Are you feeling all right." Alessandra nodded.

"I'm fine, mom. Really; dad's taught me well in these areas." Her mother smiled at her, and then at her father. Slade walked over to the two.

"Indeed I have, my dear. In fact, I am happy that a situation such as this has happened. Now you have a little experience, instead of only my telling of encounters." She nodded. She knew that if anyone else heard what her father had said, they would be aghast, but she understood his nature. In fact, if she ever had children, she wouldn't mind having her father's point of view.

Richard walked in again, gauze in hand. He saw Slade standing close to Kori, and Alessandra could see his visible hatred, and a hint of jealousy. He walked right up to them, ignoring Slade completely.

"Here's the gauze, Star." She watched as her mother bit her lower lip, knowing she could no longer avoid him. She glanced up at him and grabbed the gauze, smiling slightly.

"Thank you. Slade, would you mind putting the bandages back on her?" He shook his head and took the gauze, motioning for his wife to stand up so he could sit. She got up without a word and moved toward the door, leaning against the wall. Richard took the opportunity and walked over to her.

"Hey." She glanced at him, then back down at the floor.

"Hello." Richard sighed and ran a hand through his hair, absolutely hating how she wouldn't look at him. He couldn't take much more of it.

"Why won't you look at me? If anything, it should be _me _not wanting to look at _you_." She tensed and looked up slowly, her eyes unreadable.

"I believe it would be better if we did not speak, am I not correct?" He clenched his jaw, trying not to lose his temper.

"No, you're not. I haven't seen you in god knows how long, and you can't even have the fucking decency to look at me? Are you kidding?" It was clear that he was beginning to seethe.

"Please, Robi-"

"It's _Nightwing. _You should know that, considering you saw it in the future. I guess it was right; you _did_ leave us." Kori figeted slightly, looking down at her feet.

"If you agree to try and not be angry toward me, then I shall converse with you. Please, I do not wish to talk to you angry." Richard balled his fists, his teeth clenched.

"Well it's a little late for that, Starfire! You fucking left me! For that asshole over there!" He pointed toward Slade, whom just rose an eyebrow. "And now you're just acting like none of it happened? Have you noticed that none of us are together anymore? I don't even know where the fuck the rest of our - oh, I'm sorry, _my_ - friends are! You know, maybe we'd still all be together if you didn't fucking desert us." Kori's eyes were starting to water, but she blinked back the tears and looked up at him.

"Have you not let go yet? It has been years, Ro-Nightwing. Please, do not hurt yourself any longer because of me." Richard rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm.

"I'm not hurting myself! You're the one who fucking hurt me, and you know it. We were happy, Star. How could you just let that die? I waited for _weeks_ for you to come back, but you never did." He was starting to lose his fire, and his grip on her arm started to loosen. Alessandra looked to her father.

"Why aren't you stopping this?" Slade glanced down at her, his arms folded.

"Because it needs to be done. It was going to happen sometime." She nodded, excepting the answer.

"I-I was no longer happy, Richard. May I call you that? I could not help my feelings for Slade, no matter how guilty I was over them. I am truly sorry for everything." Richard let go of her and took deep breaths, his whole body shaking.

"Whatever. I'm really starting to wish you didn't come up here. Leave, both of you leave." Kori sent a pleading look to Slade, silently begging for them to go. She missed her daughter terribly, but this was too much for her to bear. Slade sighed and pushed himself off of the couch, going over to his wife. He put an arm around her waist and looked to Richard.

"You really have gotten soft, haven't you?" He opened the door and pulled Kori out, before Richard flew a punch at him. His fist hit the wall, and he let out a growl. He turned to Alessandra, whom looked stoically at him.

"You need to go back to your dorm tomorrow. They're going to wonder where you went. I'm leaving tomorrow, so you're on your own. Good night." His voice was quiet. He walked silently to his room, his breathing slowing slightly. Alessandra nodded and laid back down.

* * *

**Woo, that was fun to write.**

**Hey, you guys remember when I said that there would be no Robin/Nightwing in this story? Well, I guess that ended up false, heh. But I'm sure you're happy with it!..Right?**

**Anyway, read and review my little minions.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Next chapter my lovelies. It's been a while.**

**

* * *

**

Alessandra walked back to her dorm room, clad in Richard's clothing. She sighed as she looked down at herself, hoping that no one would notice her attire when she walked in. She made her way down the paved walkway, trying to ignore the stares. She knew for a fact that the only details anyone would know is that had disappeared during the dance, not that she had been hurt. She would not let that get out; she already had enough problems to deal with besides people thinking that the whole reason for the deaths are because someone's after her. But then again, most of them think _she's_ the killer. Not like they have any proof, but teens can be so damn stupid. She snorted as she thought that she had just degraded her own, but she knew better than to see herself as a normal teenager.

She walked up the steps to the dorm room and took a deep breath. God, she hoped that none of her so-called friends would question her.

"Alessandra?" Nadia stood up when she caught sight of the girl. She crossed her arms and rose an eyebrow.

"Where have you been? Campbell wasn't all that happy that you ditched him." Alessandra fought to not roll her eyes. She had totally forgotten about him. How the hell was she supposed to explain this? Oh well, guys aren't worth that much anyway; really, love itself wasn't worth all that much. What was the positive side of being completely vulnerable to someone else? It would be just stupid to trust anyone but herself; people were unpredictable, and it just wasn't worth the risk. Besides, it seemed that most people that find this "love" end up with more heart-ache than happiness. Logically, it just didn't make sense.

"I had something to take care of. Family business at pretty much the worst time." She rolled her eyes and scoffed for show. Nadia snorted.

"That sucks. Well you better go find Campbell, or whatever." She nodded and hurried up to her room to put something else on. God, she was happy that Nadia hadn't noticed. She quickly dressed in a long-sleeve babydoll cream cashmere dress and some knee-high brown boots. She cleaned her face up and put on some light makeup to make her seem more..awake.

"All right Alessandra. You are the daughter of Slade Wilson, you can deal with one petty guy." She groaned and made her way to the door, grabbing her newly-packed beige Chanel bag. She glanced at her phone that was tucked inside the outside pocket. Richard had left earlier this morning, barely paying her a glance; she really was alone now. She bit her lip, remembering the encounter that happened last night. She had no idea how much the man really loved her mother, and it made her feel nauseous to think about it. She had always pictured her mother and father together; not her mother being stolen away from some other man. She shook her head, clearing her head as she made it down to the last step. Nadia was back on the couch with her Ancient History book in front of her on the coffee table. She glanced at Alessandra.

"Where are you going? More 'family business'? Alessandra cringed at her suspecting voice. Usually people always believed her; she was trained for that.

"No. I'm going to go see Campbell and see if I can salvage any part of this." Well, it was partly the truth. Nadia stared her down for a few more seconds, then shrugged and turned back to her book.

"Good luck." She nodded and turned to the door, about to walk out when she thought of something. She turned back to Nadia, her brow knotted.

"Hey, where's Abbie?" Nadia let out a small laugh, her eyes suave.

"She stayed at the guys' place for the night." Alessandra nodded, turning back to the door and stepping out. She breathed in deeply and began to walk toward the guys' dorms.

* * *

Kamilla leaned against the wall of the jail cell, completely sick of her situation. The officer came up to the cell.

"Someone's here to see you. Come on." She perked up, her eyes lighting up.

"Oh, great! Who is it? Someone that hopefully ripped your sorry ass." The man stayed stoic.

"You don't need to know who it is. Just go." He pushed her toward the room that the person would be.

"Hello?" The figure turned toward her, their face covered by a hooded sweatshirt.

"Hello, Kamilla. I paid your bail; you're free to go." Her gut feeling of this person being harmful left her thoughts at those words.

"Well then, honey, I'll be going." She turned to leave, but the person grasped her arm.

"You're coming with me. I'll bring you back to your school; department policy, I guess." She just nodded and followed, completely oblivious to anything but the fact that she was getting out of that place.

* * *

Alessandra walked up the stairs to the Campbell's dorm room and knock firmly.

"_Hold on!_" She tapped her foot impatiently in front of the door, hearing his steps get closer. She put on her biggest smile when the doorknob turned.

"Hey Campbell!" He rose an eyebrow at her, leaning against the doorway.

"Hey. What's up?" She sighed and let her face fall, putting on a shamed-face look.

"I'm really sorry about the dance, Campbell. There was some family business I had to take care of; it needed to be done right then. Again, I'm really very sorry." Campbell's demeanor softened. He stepped away from the door.

"Did you want to come in?" She nodded and stepped inside, going to sit on his bed. He smiled and sat next to her.

"So, can you tell me about this family business?" She sighed and shook her head, her face becoming solemn.

"No. It's kind of personal; you understand, don't you?" He nodded lightly. She was actually quite surprised that he forgave her so easily. After all, she did just pretty much ditch him at the dance. Or, that's how it looked at least. She didn't quite get it.

"Yeah, of course. It's all right, Al." She smiled slightly, then had an idea. She still wasn't quite sure of him, so why not get to know the kid better? She needed her father to get a look at him, too. Even though she's good at reading people, he was the real professional. She needed a second opinion before she gives the kid any ideas.

"Hey! How about to make up for this, you come on a trip with me?" His eyes lit up a little, and he rose an eyebrow.

"Where?" She sat up straight.

"My parents and I are going to our villa in St. Barths. You can come if you want." He nodded slightly, taken aback.

"Uh, sure, yeah. it'll be cool!" She smiled and nodded, then stood up.

"Well, I better get back to my friends. They'll be wondering what's been taking me so long." She went over to the door and pulled it open quickly, hurrying out of the dorm and back to the outdoors. She sighed.

What the hell had she just gotten herself into?

* * *

**Mmk, there's that one. Read and Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**All right my fellow sladefire friends (I decided that's what I'm going to call the couple. Sladefire. Savvy, no?)**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter in Alessandra's wonderfully dramatic life! Woo.**

**And in case you haven't realized by now, I absolutely love short silky spaghetti strap nightgowns. I have one myself from VS :) It makes me feel pretty, haha. That is, until I look in the mirror.**

**Time for some Al!**

**

* * *

**

It was around 12:00 AM and Alessandra was currently sneaking through the window in her room and flying down to the ground below, but not before shutting the window before Nadia suspected anything. She rarely liked to use her powers; she had been trained well enough to not need them. But when the need presented itself, she wouldn't hesitate to use them. Now was such a time, and she was really hating what was to come.

She was calling her father about Campbell going on the trip.

She walked along until she reached the woods, only clad in a silk rose-colored nightgown and a silky black robe, her feet covered in a pair of Ugg moccasins and her hands covered in a pair of cashmere and leather Coach gloves. She pulled out her cell phone and pulled off her gloves to dial Slade's number. The phone rang twice on the other line.

"_Alessandra? What is it, my dear?_" Alessandra took a deep breath, her clutch on the phone tightening. She had long ago learned to control her strength, so as not to accidentally crush some unsuspecting innocent life. At least, the innocent ones she _wasn't_supposed to kill. Even though her father hasn't let her do any missions yet, and her mother doesn't want her to do them at all, sometimes Slade would let her in on who his next mission was. If the opportunity struck, she would finish the job for her father. He would inquire what had happened and she would lie, but she knew that he knew and was most likely silently proud.

"I-I have some news. I found someone to come with me on our trip to St. Barth's ." She heard the phone shuffle slightly on the other side.

"_Oh, really? And who is it that you have decided to bring?"_ She bit her lip and closed her eyes briefly. She had taken on some pretty bad men before and had even been recently stabbed, but telling her father what she was about to is way scarier than any of that.

"Uh..well his n-"

"_It's a **him**?"_ She let out a long breath.

"Yeah. His name is Campbell. Please father, just humor me. He thinks I ditched him when I disappeared from the dance and I'm using this to make it up to him. He really likes me and shit." She heard her father sigh, no doubt about to lecture her about relationships; he was one to talk.

"_Alessandra you know better than to get too close, now. You never really know a person, no matter how long they've been in your life. Your mother and I have shared all of our pasts and other various matters, but i guarantee there are still some things that we both keep from one another."_ She nodded, even though she knew he could not see her.

"I know, dad. Trust me; you have implanted it into my head too many times for me to count. I'm not letting him on anything about me. Besides, i was thinking along somewhat the same lines and I could really use your opinion on the guy. No matter how good I'm am at reading people, i still have some learning to do from you. and please don't let that go to your head." She heard a chuckle.

_"No, Alessandra, do I ever? All right, the boy can come. But don't expect me to be the most welcoming person. I'm sure your mother will be welcoming enough for both of us."_ Alessandra laughed, nodding to herself.

"Trust me, i didn't think you would be. But I really should go; tell mom i said hi, all right?"

_"Of course. Good bye, dear." _She pressed the 'end' button on her phone and put her gloves back on, floating back up to the window. She climbed back inside and shut the window again, walking softly over to her bed. She threw her phone in her bag with precision and untied her robe, letting it fall to the floor beside her bed. She climbed under the covers and shut her tired eyes.

* * *

Alessandra was at the airport with Campbell, dressed in a plain white tissue-tee from J. Crew, a pair of J Brand dark skinny jeans, a Juicy Couture blue and white striped scarf, and MARC by MARC JACOBS long dark blue/black casual blazer, and a pair of Bebe over-the-knee black leather boots. Her hair was tied back into a high ponytail. She threw her Louis Vuitton luggage on the belt and looked to Campbell, who was dressed in a dark blue sweater and a pair of dark blue jeans, throwing his own luggage on the belt. she moved her head toward the plane entrance.

"Ready?" He nodded and smiled letting her lead the way to the plane. They went and sat down in the designated area, waiting for their flight to board. Alessandra turned to Campbell, a fake smile on her face.

"So, you excited? I know my parents are thrilled to meet you." She inwardly snickered at the thought. He gave her a wide smile.

"Yeah, totally. I'm a pretty likeable guy, so I'm sure that it will go fine. I-" His phone rang, cutting him off. Alessandra watched as he pulled the phone out quickly, staring at the caller ID through the bit his hand wasn't covering.

"Shit! I gotta take this call. I'll only be a minute." Alessandra nodded, waving him away. Honestly, she couldn't care less about him going off to talk to god-knows-who. She shrugged and shut her eyes, leaning back in her seat. She felt someone sit next to her and opened one eye. The woman had dark cropped hair and violet eyes, her skin almost gray it was so pale. Alessandra rose an eyebrow and sat up all the way, seeing as the woman was staring at her.

"Hello." Alessandra stared, bewildered.

"..Hello." The woman stared her straight in the eyes, almost unnerving Alessandra. Almost.

"You're Slade and Starfire's daughter, right?" Alessandra's eyes widened, her hand instantly going to the gun that was hidden inside her blazer.

"How the hell did you-"

"I can read minds. Don't be frightened by me, i am just an old friend of your mother's." Alessandra's brow furrowed as she studied the woman. She was very calm and collected, and didn't seem at all disturbed by the idea of her parents, unlike Richard. She figured that this woman was from that time as well, considering that pretty much showed all of the time that her mother was on Earth.

"Part of that superhero group?" The woman nodded, her eyes serene. She opened her mouth slowly, as if she wasn't sure what to say.

"I was wondering..how is your mother doing? I haven't talked to her since she left." Alessandra crossed her arms and bit her tongue. She wasn't quite sure if she should be speaking to this woman at all' what if she was lying?

"I'm not lying, Alessandra. Here, I brought a picture." She opened her purse and pulled out a small picture frame and showed it to her. Alessandra's breath caught in her throat. There was a green-skinned boy perched on a cybernetic man's back. The woman in front of her was standing off to the side, a very small smile for the picture's sake. She noticed Richard in the front - as Robin here - with a big grin on his face and his arm wrapped around..her mother. She studied the picture of her mother as a teenager. She was beautiful, just as she is now, and had the biggest smile on her face as she embraced Richard back. She looked so..happy. Alessandra looked away and stared ahead.

"I believe you. She's doing well; her and my father have a very nice and stable life together." The woman nodded. She glanced at the pale woman and took a deep breath. What was up with her mother's old friend always showing up?

"So, anything else?" The woman nodded.

"Please just tell her; None of us have ever hated her for what she did. At first, we may have held disdain, but the rest of us - not including Robin, of course. He never really did get over it - have gotten over the initial impact and have not completely abandoned her. I will admit, when it first happened I wouldn't let anyone know, but her betrayal hit me quite hard. She was the only other girl in our group and i had begun to cherish our time together, no matter how much I hate the," The woman shuddered. "_Girl talk._ the point is, let her know we're over it." Alessandra just nodded numbly, not quite sure how to respond to this strange woman.

"I will." The woman nodded and stood up. Alessandra could easily tell she was not one to smile a lot - or show much emotion at all.

"Thank you, Alessandra. By the way, my name is Raven." She walked away from the bewildered girl, and Alessandra could have sworn that she practically vanished in thin air. She shook her head a few times, ridding herself of any thoughts of the strange encounter.

"Hey! Sorry about that. Business." Campbell came running up, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Alessandra shrugged.

"No big deal." Campbell then looked ahead.

"I saw some woman talking to you. Who was it?" Alessandra shrugged again.

"Apparently some old friend of my mother's. she just wanted to say hi." She looked up at the plane updates and saw that they were to board. She stood up and grabbed his arm. "Come on, it's time to board. Don't want to miss the flight." He nodded and walked along quietly. She gave the man at the counter their tickets, and he let them board. They found their seats and got comfortable, Campbell still not talking. She rose an eyebrow and studied his face.

"Is there something wrong, Campbell?" He looked up at her, his eyebrow high in surprise.

"Oh, no. just tired I guess. Do you mind if I take a small nap?" She shook her head and watched as he pulled out one of the blankets from the small cabinet above and huddled up in his seat, closing his eyes. Alessandra sighed and closed her own eyes, trying to relax herself.

Time to go home to the parents. This should be bouts of fun.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it! I decided I really wanted to get technical on my clothing this chapter since I was on searching for Christmas presents. Goodness, it's only 10:16 and I'm already tired! Must be from all the brain power I used today. When I got home from escuela, I decided to write my whole Lit paper. It was a personal paper, so no research required (!) so I figured I'd just do it. I'm very happy it's done.**

**Anyway, read and review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**All right my dears, here's the next chapter! Sorry it's been so long.**

**But hey, Thanksgiving in two days! Woo! Who else is going shopping on Friday?**

**

* * *

**

Alessandra and Campbell walked off the plane and through the heavy traffic of people, Wintergreen already there with their bags at the front entrance.

"Hey, Wintergreen." Alessandra smiled and walked up to the man, giving him a hug. He pulled away and smiled down at the girl.

"Hello Alessandra. How is your school?" She shrugged non-chalantly.

"It's school. Nothing too unusual." She shared a small knowing smirk with the man. "How's life without me?" Wintergreen let out a long breath.

"Tiring; I very much miss you around." Alessandra chuckled and then noticed Wintergreen's gaze go to Campbell.

"And who's this young gentleman?" She glanced over in Campbell's direction and then looked back at Wintergreen.

"He's my friend, Campbell." She motioned for him to walk over, to which he obliged and held out his hand to shake Wintergreen's.

"Pleasure to meet you, Wintergreen." Wintergreen smiled at the boy, gently squeezing his hand.

"Same to you, Campbell. Now are we all ready to head to the villa?" They both nodded and followed Wintergreen down the small white sidewalk and to a black Escalade. He opened the back and out their bags securely inside, then ushered for the two to get in. Campbell opened the back door open for Alessandra and then climbed in after her, Wintergreen starting up the car. Music blared out of the stereo when he turned it on.

"I hope you both enjoy classical music. We're playing it the whole way back." He smiled through the rear-view mirror and Alessandra rolled her eyes playfully. She always loved spending time with Wintergreen; always moving around, she didn't have many long-term friends so usually Wintergreen would substitute. She trusted the man with all of her secrets.

Wintergreen pulled out onto the small crowded road, heading toward her parents' luxurious villa.

* * *

"Hello, Campbell." Slade had instantly come up to the three when they popped through the door. He was in a light yellow button down and a pair of chinos, but still looked as intimidating as ever. Campbell looked completely at ease, dumbfounding Alessandra. she hadn't met a man alive that wasn't at least somewhat intimidated by her father.

"Hello, sir. May I call you Slade?"

"No." This almost made Alessandra laugh, forcing her to turn her head so it was not visible on her face. She could feel Campbell's gaze on her - most likely trying to get her to defend him - but she refused to look over. She heard him sigh.

"What would you like me to call you, sir?" She glanced at her father, whom was stock still and with a permanent frown on his face.

"I am a fan of 'sir', but Mr. Wilson will suffice I suppose." She then turned to Campbell to see him nod, a smile firmly planted on his face.

"Of course, Mr. Wilson. I'm happy to be here." Slade's lip twitched slightly.

"I wish I could say the same. Alessandra, you two go find your rooms and unpack your belongings. Your mother is taking a walk on the beach, but she should be back any minute. I'll let her know that you're here." She nodded toward her father.

"Thanks, dad. Come on Campbell, let's get all of this taken care of." She gestured toward the luggage. They began to walk toward two of the bedrooms when Slade called to them.

"We're going to dinner tonight, so go and get dressed into something presentable." Alessandra raised an eyebrow, but didn't question anything. Out to dinner? Since when did _they_ go out?

"All right. We'll be out shortly." She motioned for Campbell to take the room next to hers, then simply went into her own room so they could both get themselves ready without distraction.

Alessandra sighed and set her luggage down on the queen-size bed, then went over to the closet and flung it open. She pulled her luggage over and started to unload at a godly speed, thinking about Slade and Campbell. It made her laugh to see the two converse, especially since her father was doing his best to make him uncomfortable. She knew that most teenage girls her age would be opposed to her father acting such a way, but really it just brought her a form of live entertainment.

She figured that most of those girls that brought a guy home have some genuine feelings for them as well, though. What a waste.

After she finished unpacking, she decided on a decent outfit for their meal out. She decided to go with a lacy white top and a flowy peach high-waisted skirt, along with a pair of beige t-strap heels. She left her hair down and in soft waves. She grabbed her beige Chanel tote and hurried out the door, spraying some Ralph Lauren Blue on herself before making it all the way out.

"Hey Al. You look nice." She turned and looked at Campbell smiling at her. He was in a simple white button down and a pair of khakis, some dress shoes added on.

"Thanks. You too." She craned her neck to look the opposite direction. "My parents should be coming out any minute, so let's just chill on the couch for a minute or so." He nodded silently and followed her to the couch, sitting next to her. He was uncomfortably close to her; or at least uncomfortable to Alessandra. She preferred her personal space to be tenfold of a normal person's.

"So, I just wanted to thank you for letting me come along with you. You know, over other people you could have brought." Her mind rolled over Nadia; she could just see how her and her father would react to each other right now. Now that would be a sight to see.

"Uh, no problem. I'm just making up for missing the dance." She inwardly cringed, realizing how bad that sounded. Sure, it was true, but she didn't want _him_ to know that. "But, I mean, I'm happy I did take you." He beamed at her.

"Cool." She could hear her father's footsteps coming down the hall and toward them, and her mother's hushed tone as she talked to Slade. Alessandra turned to the hallway and saw the two emerge, Kori's eyes instantly widened as a giant smile plastered on the woman's face.

"Alessandra! I am overjoyous to see you, my bumgorf!" Her mother rushed over to her and brought her into a swift hug. She timidly hugged her mother back; despite the fact that her mother always hugged her, she still had trouble being comfortable with it, as such was her nature. Like her father indeed.

Koriand'r let go of her and turned to Campbell, the smile still there.

"Hello, may I ask your name?" He smiled up at her, and Alessandra could tell he was somewhat mesmerized by her mother's beauty. She had to admit, her mother was one of the most beautiful people she had ever seen.

"Campbell. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Wilson." She nodded and gave him a swift hug.

"As well as you, Campbell. Now, are you both ready to leave." Alessandra nodded silently and stood up, beckoning Campbell to follow. As they walked past, Alessandra noticed her father glaring at the boy with his one eye and let a small smile fall on her lips. Maybe her father would be the one to save her from this guy. God, she was such a commitment-phobe.

* * *

**Here it is! So, it's kind of a filler chapter but hey, it's still a chapter!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter: Dinner with the Wilsons and swimming on the beach!**


	16. Chapter 16

**All right, next chapter! Woo!**

**And I've been thinking; I want some other people to wright some Slade/Starfire fics for me to read! **

**Also - since this story is nearing its end - how else shall I continue my UL universe? Of course, not until after Meeting in the Middle is done, too. But still, I'll miss it..**

**Anyway, here you go my dears.**

**

* * *

**Alessandra sat down in one of the chairs surrounding the low cherry wood table at the restaurant. Campbell took the liberty of sitting next to her, and then Slade on the other side of him to where it looked like he was facing Alessandra. Kori was sitting next to Slade, which left one chair in between Alessandra and her mother. Slade kept his gaze on Campbell, his eye slightly narrowed.

"So Campbell, what do you plan to go into career-wise?" Campbell looked back at Slade and wore a big smile.

"I'm planning on going into medicine. Cardiology, to be exact." Slade nodded slightly, but appeared to not be all that impressed. Alessandra smirked. _Nothing_ seemed to impress her father, especially this kid.

"All right, then. Where do you plan to go to school for this?" Slade's gaze never changed nor faltered. Campbell didn't seem to be nervous at all. But then again, Alessandra knew how easy it was to mask emotions, no matter what the circumstance. she rested back in her seat and caught her mother's gaze, whom smiled at her daughter glanced toward her husband and the poor boy getting the third-degree.

"Well, I want to go to Yale for my undergraduate degree. I might go there for my MD as well." Slade nodded again. He then cleared his throat and put his elbows on the table as he leaned forward, yet still looked in Campbell's direction.

"So, you won't be having any time for my daughter." At this, Campbell gave a confused look at the man.

"What do you mean?" Slade stayed completely stoic.

"During your internship and residency. You'll be pulling 60-80 hours a week; you won't have time to give my daughter any attention. She would be better off with no one." Alessandra kid her face as an amused grin appeared on her face when she looked at the shocked expression of Campbell. Shouldn't she at least be trying to lessen the tension a little bit? She sighed and was about to speak up, but her mother beat her to it.

"Oh Slade, leave the boy alone." She gently scolded the man, whom merely glanced in her direction. She then turned to Campbell, her gaze softening. "Many apologies, Campbell. He is always like this." Slade grumbled, causing Kori to let out a small giggle. Campbell smiled back at her as if nothing out of the ordinary had gone on.

"It's not a problem. After all, if I had a daughter half as beautiful as yours I would be defensive of her as well." Alessandra knew she should be flattered, but all she could do was roll her eyes. Her father seemed to catch this and smirked at her, as though he was saying '_I got your back'_. Alessandra smiled at him; god, she was lucky to have a father like Slade. She paused for a moment, then laughed inwardly at her statement; she would have to be the only one in the world to mutter something like that. She was brought out of her thoughts when the waiter came over. He seemed about her mother's age, with light brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Hello everyone. My name is Matthew and I will be serving you tonight. Are you ready to order drinks?" Alessandra noticed the man keeping his gaze on her mother a bit longer than she was comfortable with. She turned to her father when he cleared his throat loudly.

"I'll have a Merlot. What will you have, dear?" His gaze was in Kori now, and she smiled slightly at the waiter and requested the same drink. The man smiled slyly at her, then wrote the order down. Alessandra ordered a virgin strawberry daiquiri and Campbell went with a simple lemonade.

"I'll be right back." Alessandra watched as her father stood up and left the table, suspiciously heading over to the kitchen.

"So Campbell, where are you from?" Kori leaned over the table and her bright green eyes bore into the boy, who smiled at her.

"Pretty close to the school, actually. My parents preferred it that way." She nodded and leaned back in her chair, looking to her daughter.

"And Alessandra, you have yet to tell me some of your encounters at your new school? Did you make friends? Besides Campbell, of course." Alessandra nodded.

"Yeah. My roomates are pretty cool." _For the most part._ Kori smiled and opened her mouth to speak, when Slade came and sat back down.

"Oh, hello my love. Where did you head of to?" Slade had a devious smirk on his face.

"Just taking care of some business." A few seconds later a woman came back with their drinks, setting them all down. She smiled and hooked her hands together.

"What can I get for you all tonight?" Kori rose an eyebrow.

"Are you our waiter now? What happened to the other man?" The woman kept her face in that fake smile.

"He had requested to switch tables. I'm afraid I don't know why, though." Alessandra saw her mother eye Slade, knowing fully why. She did too, and it made her laugh. God, she loved her father. After the woman took their orders and left, Kori turned to Slade. She saw her mother lean in and begin a quiet conversation with Slade, most likely so Campbell didn't hear anything. The last thing that any of them needed was to have some random kid know about their actual lives.

* * *

Campbell smiled at Alessandra, standing still next to her. Alessandra's parents just went to bed, and Alessandra was eager to do the same. But Campbell just stood there, looking at her. Just. Stood. There.

"Is there something you need?" She cringed as it came out a little harsher than intended, but quickly got over it. He didn't seem phased, though.

"Yeah. Did you, maybe, wanna go swimming? It's super nice out and I always thought swimming in the dark was fun." Alessandra contemplated the thought for a second. Darkness and water never mixed, but as she weighed the optioned she realized that she was in no trouble. If Campbell decided to get too touchy or anything of the sort, then she could easily dismember him. It was a gift, after all. She sighed.

"Sure. Let me go get changed and then I'll meet you down there." He nodded and ran off to his room to changed. Alessandra groaned and went to her own room.

A few minuted later they were both on the beach, only clad in their bathing suits. Alessandra had on a plain black string bikini and Campbell in a pair of blue swim trunks.

"Come on, Al!" Campbell ran out into the salty water, tumbling over and swimming out farther. He was smiling at her and motioning her to follow in after.

_Eh, what the hell._

She treaded through the water and up to him.

"Hey, the water's pretty warm." Campbell nodded and swam in circles around her.

"I know. This place it awesome. Do your parents come here often?" Alessandra nodded.

"This is one of their favorite vacation spots. This is actually where they had their honeymoon, too." He nodded and continued swimming.

"It seems like a great place to have one." Alessandra nodded, and the conversation died down. Campbell suddenly jumped slightly, a wide grin spreading on his face.

"Race you back to shore!" He was gone before she could respond, and she began swimming back. Not as his speed though; she wasn't in a competitive mood, especially over something so trivial. She walked up on shore and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Looks like you beat me Campbell." She looked around. "Campbell?" She heard some rustling behind her and she immediately became defensive. She closed her eyes to cleanse her senses, and she turned around prepared to strike.

Nobody was there.

She rolled her eyes at her actions and then casually turned around. Before she could even comprehend what was going on, she felt something cold jab her in the neck.

"What the fuck?" She looked up and saw Campbell with a smile on his face, removing a needle. Her eyes widened as she began to get woozy.

"Oh sh-" She collapsed.

* * *

**Yay! Now we're getting somewhere!**

**Read and review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**All right, here's the last chapter (tear). Enjoy my lovely and loyal readers! I less than three you all.**

**

* * *

**

Alessandra eyes opened slowly, her surroundings blurry. She sat up and rubbed her head.

"Fuck, I feel like a have a hangover.." That's when her memory kicked in. She was outside in the water and..

"Campbell! Where the _fuck_ are you!" She rarely ever lost her temper, but the fact that she didn't see this coming upset her. She could care less about Campbell's betrayal, but she hated that she let this slip. Guys are so not worth it. She heard footsteps behind her and tried to turn, but she found that she couldn't. She looked down and saw she was tied down to the ground with metal chains hooked into the floor.

_Well shit._

Soon enough Campbell was standing in front of her, smiling.

"Hey there Al, what's up?" she glared at him.

"What do you want with me." She wanted to wipe that smile right off of his face, but she fought the urge to let her anger overtake her. He walked closer to her and knelt down to her level, that smile still there.

"You know, you're a lot like your father. Emotionless. Heartless." She kept a stoic expression.

"You really think that's going to upset me? You already said what I am; emotionless. Nice try, though." She saw his face contort in anger and he slapped her hard across the face.

"Shut up, bitch." Alessandra moved her jaw around a bit, reducing some of the pain. She looked straight into his eyes, knowing it would make him uncomfortable. She had been taught not to be intimidated, even in the worst situations.

"Looks like someone has some troubles keeping their temper. Now how about you tell me what's going on here." He stared hard at her, and he was breathing heavily from anger. He seemed to calm down somewhat, and then began to speak again.

"My mission is simple. I was called to kill you and your father, in exchange for a hefty price. Two million dollars. Your father must be a pretty powerful assassin, no?" It didn't surprise her that he knew of her father's job. After all, Campbell was obviously an assassin too. she snorted and gave him a condescending look.

"You honestly believe that you can take down my father? Funny, I didn't know you had a death wish." He glared at her, but didn't respond. He stood up and began pacing.

"You know, I think your father thought something was up from the get go. But did you? No. I guess you're no where near as good as him." Alessandra rose an eyebrow.

"I don't expect to be. He's had much more experience, and I have much to learn. Again, your words aren't going to do anything for me." She could visibly see his anger again. He obviously wasn't a fan of her lack of emotion. He turned with a funny smile as he looked up at the ceiling and gave an impatient laugh.

"You really are a heartless bitch, aren't you?" Alessandra smirked.

"I guess so." He looked like he was about to lunge at her, but stopped and smirked.

"'I can't wait to get your father in here so he can watch me kill you." Alessandra had to laugh at this.

"And how exactly do you plan to catch my father off guard? You really are stupid." This time he did lunge at her, punching her in the stomach. She winced slightly, but refused to make any sound. He punched her again, causing her to close her eyes in pain. He pushed her to the floor, causing Alessandra to look up at him. He had an odd smirk on his face.

"What the hell are you doing, Campbell?" He put on a innocent face as he sat on her stomach to keep her down.

"Well Alessandra, you never did give me a kiss. I thought you liked me." She snorted.

"Right, I'm sure you did." He moved down and practically stuck his tongue down her throat, making her want to gag. She could use her strength to pull him off and escape the chains, but then she would lose the element of surprise. She decided to leave that for later, when he was preoccupied. she felt his hand move down her body, and she fought the urge to puke. She wasn't scared at all, considering if he decided to go on and rape her that would be a good time to forget the element of surprise and kill him right there. She smiled at the thought.

Campbell moved away from her and got off of her, getting back to his feet as Alessandra sat back up, as stoic as ever.

"Hope it satisfied your craving, Campbell. Now what?" At this point he looked like he was about to kill her. He moved toward the door of the dark room, glancing over his shoulder at her.

"I'll be back with your father. Be good." She put on an innocent smile, the gears already turning in her head. He closed the door and Alessandra waited until she knew he left the premises of the place. She then used her strength the brake the bonds, which easily came right off.

"Wow, that was much easier than I expected. Kind of disappointing, really." She got up and pulled the rest of the chains off of her arms and then flew over to the door. She figured flying would be better, considering footsteps, no matter how good she was at masking them, can still be too much of a giveaway. She opened the door slowly and peaked out, making sure there was no one in sight. she quickly took off high above in the sky, making her look like a bird more than anything. She looked around from above, and all she saw was beach, which was a good sign. She continued through the air a little ways, and then spotted her place. He really was stupid, wasn't he. She dropped down in the trees behind the house and went closer, surveying the surroundings. She realized that Campbell hadn't made it yet which wasn't really a surprise since he didn't have the gift of flight.

She walked casually into the house and spotted her parents sitting in the living room. When her father saw her, he looked pissed.

"Where the hell have you been, Alessandra? And where's that guy?" She walked calmly over to Slade and sat down next to him.

"Oh, he's on his way. Not to chill out though, he's planning on bringing you back to the place that I'm trapped in so he can kill us both. Charming, no?" Slade rose an eyebrow at her, then sighed.

"Never can find a good man no-a-days, can you? Whatever happened to chivalry?" Alessandra laughed; she heard her mother sigh.

"That is it Alessandra, no more boarding schools. I've missed you anyway, so this is the perfect chance to bring you back!" Her mother got up to sit next to Alessandra and gave her a hug. Alessandra slightly hugged her back.

"Can't argue with that." All of the sudden, they heard a click. Campbell was there. Slade turned to his daughter, a stern look on his face.

"Alessandra, go hide. We don't want him to know you're here so we have the element of surprise." She nodded and ran to the closest room, shutting the door. She leaned against it so she could hear everything going on out there, and so she'd know when to attack. She heard Campbell walk in and start talking.

_"Hey Mr, Wilson. Have you seen your daughter anywhere? I couldn't find her after last night and I was afraid she got lost."_

_"No, I haven't seen her. But when she gets back, that girl will have hell to pay." Campbell's voice turned concerned._

_"I hope she's all right. I wouldn't want anything to happen to her." All was quiet. _She could hear bustle in the kitchen, most likely her mother 'cooking'. She knew that Campbell was about to strike.

_"I'll be right back, Campbell. Don't go anywhere." _Her father was turning his back on Campbell, she knew it. Make him think that Slade doesn't know what's up. She heard the cock of a gun and a shot being heard, her mother screaming. There seemed to be a struggle, and she could hear a fight break loose. She opened the door a crack and saw that their backs were away from her, so she opened in a bit more. Her father had knocked the gun out of Campbell's hands, but now he had a knife. Slade knocked the boy to the floor and kicked him aside, Campbell flipping up to go on the defense yet again.

Campbell jumped up in the air and kicked Slade in the chest, only making him step back. Alessandra was sick on watching, so she heated up a dark blue starbolt. The bell sound made Campbell turn. Big mistake. Slade kicked the boy to the ground and Alessandra walked over to him.

"You're a pretty sucky assassin, you know that? Never let your guard down." She shot him, causing him to cry out in agony. He stopped shuddering and glared up at her.

"Hoe did you get out?"

"Alien strength. I guess you didn't do enough of your homework, Campbell. You only knew about my father, but nothing about my mother. The name Starfire ring a bell?" Campbell's eyes widened.

"You mean the Starfire that left that group of heroes a long time ago? The one that went missing?" She nodded.

"As you can see, she's not missing. Now shut up before I kill you." He seemed to oblige, but once Alessandra let her starbolts fade he jumped her.

"Aughh!" He pushed her to the ground and picked up his gun, ready to shoot again but this time at her. She heard another cock of a gun, and then the familiar pop as her father shot Campbell straight through his head. He fell to the ground, blood splattered everywhere. Alessandra stood up and brushed herself off.

"Well, that was extremely easy. Maybe the guy that gave him the mission wasn't a fan of the boy." Slade shrugged, and her mother cleared her throat.

"I do hope you clean that up Slade."

"I will, but first I-"

"_Now._" Slade tensed.

"Yes dear." He grabbed the body and hoisted it up on his shoulder, going outside. Alessandra walked over to her mother.

"So, still like him?" Kori giggled and leaned against the counter.

"I would prefer if you did not like the 'bad boys'." Alessandra nodded, laughing.

"Yeah, we'll go with that." Alessandra walked to her room, careful to avoid the blood. She sighed and fell on her bed, thinking of a good nap that was in order. She crawled under the covers and closed her eyes.

Another story to keep confidential.

* * *

**All right, there's the end. Sorry if it was sucky; I'm not all that good at fight scenes. Adios!**


	18. Chapter 18

**All right my friends,**

**So you all have seen all of my Slade/Starfire stories, but I don't have much to read!**

**So I've decided this: I'm going to have a Slade/Starfire contest.**

**All you need to do is make a Slade/Starfire one-shot, and then I shall pick my favorite one :)**

**If you plan to do this, either review this message or pm me so I know who's doing it.**

**Whomever wins, I will create a one-shot for them (of their choice; Just please no Rob/Rae - I wouldn't be able to write it haha)**

**Good Luck!**


End file.
